


The Seven Lands

by Hhay



Category: The Seven Lands
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hhay/pseuds/Hhay
Summary: A girl named Skylar B. Evaline, enters a mysterious world through a dream but little did she know when she woke up that something really important was going to happen her life.
Kudos: 1





	1. Preface

A few hours later…  
“I still can’t believe your mom got you that dress,” Ava said.  
“I know,” Skylar said, staring at it.  
The doorbell rang.  
“He’s here! Go change!” Ava said running downstairs.  
Skylar changed into a sky blue dress. She wrapped the black ribbon around her waist. She also put on black shoes, to match the ribbon and she walked downstairs and found Max at the door with Ava.  
Max couldn’t help but stare at Sky.  
She smiled as Max took her hands, “Happy birthday.”  
Skylar frowned, “You know it’s my birthday?”  
“Of course, and you look amazing, are you ready for our date?” Max asked.  
“Yeah,” Skylar said. “Bye mom!”  
Max and Skylar walked out the door.  
They walked down the road to the highway and got ready to cross the road.  
When it was clear they started walking across the street.  
Out of nowhere a semi-truck came at them at full speed...  
“Max!” Skylar yelled, pushing him out of the way just in time… The semi-truck had hit her…


	2. One

Alright class, time to take our test,” Mrs. Hopps said.   
The whole class groaned, no one liked having tests. But do they have a choice, no, not really. They have to endure the torture of a test.   
About an hour later, most of the class had finished except Skylar Evaline.   
“Skylar are you finished?” Mrs. Hopps said, coming to the back of the classroom toward her desk. Skylar didn’t bother looking up, she knew, she always failed every test her teacher gave out.  
Skylar kind of wished that there was a class about magical worlds or that she even lived in a magical world, she just might actually pass that test or maybe not even have tests.  
“Skylar?” Mrs. Hopps asked as she reached Skylar’s desk, staring down at her.  
Skylar looked up and gave her the test.   
“Thank you,” Mrs. Hopps said, walking back to her desk to grade it with all of the other tests.   
Ring!  
That was the bell. Finally! Skylar had been waiting forever for it to ring. Getting up and grabbing her backpack from the back of her chair and walking to the door hoping Mrs. Hopps wouldn’t call her to her desk about her test.  
“Skylar please come here,” Mrs. Hopps said in her strict voice she always used.  
Everyone looked at Skylar. No one had been called to go see Mrs. Hopps after school before.   
“Yes, Mrs. Hopps?” Skylar asked nervously.  
“Skylar, you might want to check your answers,” Mrs. Hopps handed back the test.  
Skylar sighed and grabbed the test and walked back to her desk. Checking her answers, she thought they were alright.   
Back at the teacher's desk, Skylar handed the test back. “I think they are alright.”   
“Let me check it,” said Mrs. Hopps. “Well you could do better on a few questions. On some questions it seems like you have no idea of what you are doing. We will have to work on that. You may go.”  
“Thanks,” Skylar said, not surprised.  
Walking out of the school, Skylar headed toward a nearby forest. She went there everyday after school. She always went to a tree -the same tree- and took a nap. Skylar climbed the tree and looked up at the sky. She always looked at the sky hoping she could explore it one day and find some sort of magical world.   
Skylar got lost in her thinking about the magical world she would one day discover and fell asleep.  
A while later she woke up with a cloth over her mouth and nose preventing her from breathing air. Instead, she was breathing chemicals.   
What was happening?  
Was she being kidnapped?  
Would she get to say goodbye to her mom? Or is Ava her best friend? Or Max her boyfriend?  
The questions swirled around in Skylar’s head. It started to get hard to breath and focus. Within a few moments Skylar was unconscious.

“Do you have any 5’s?” said a dry crackly voice.  
“Go fish,” said a different, calmer voice.   
“The kid is waking up,” the dry voice said.  
Skylar acted like she was still asleep, scared of what they were going to do to her.  
Where was she?  
No. She wasn’t going to start crying in front of two strangers who kidnapped her.  
“We know you’re awake,” said the second voice.  
She opened her eyes and looked up at the two men.  
“Nice to see you’re awake,” the second voice said.  
“Wh-where am I?” Skylar said faintly.  
“You don’t ask the questions. I do,” he said sternly. “What is your name kid?”  
Skylar looked up. She only saw a ceiling. She looked back at the two guys.   
“Skylar,” she whispered.  
The first guy banged his hand on the table. “He asked you a question. So answer it!” he shouted.  
“And I did,” Sky said back calmly.  
“What is your name?” the second guy said for the second time.  
“My name is Skylar Evaline.”  
“Well then Skylar, I am Liam, and this is Elyah,” Liam said.  
“What do you want from me?!” Sky demanded trying to get up but the strong ropes held her against the chair.  
“Remember who asks the questions,” Elyah said firmly.  
“It’s ok. Kid wants to know where she is,” Liam said. “You are in the Seven Lands.”  
“The Seven Lands?” Skylar asked.   
“Yup,” Liam said.  
The door to the room opened, but all Skylar could see was a wall.   
“Is she awake?” a stern female voice asked.  
“Aww yes, Maddison you’re here,” Liam said. “She’s awake alright.”  
“Good,” Maddison said impatiently. “When do we start?”  
“Right away,” Liam said happily.  
“S-start what?” Skylar said nervously.  
“Hush child, no one spoke to you,” Maddison said.  
“Her name is Skylar Evaline,” Liam stated.  
“Does she know anything?” Maddison asked, then looked at Skylar disgusted. “Especially not talking when not spoken to.”   
“Sorry,” Skylar apologized.   
“Anyway, are we going to do this?” Maddison said impatiently again.  
“Yes Maddison.” Liam walked towards Skylar. “We will be starting right away.”  
“Good.”   
Maddison walked over by Liam and looked down at Skylar.   
Liam grabbed her hand. Skylar tried to yank it away but the grip was too tight.  
“Stop squirming!” Elyah shouted.   
Skylar stopped moving because Elyah and Maddison.   
Maddison put her hand on Sky and started to do something.   
“Ow!” Skylar screamed, a few tears coming down her cheeks.  
“Oh hush!” Maddison protested.  
When Maddison let go of Skylar’s hand there was a weird mark on her hand. It looked like a S mixed with something else that she couldn’t make out. She rubbed her hand where the mark was.  
“Don’t touch it. You will make it worse,” Maddison said.  
“You should have told me that before I touched it,” Skylar mumbled quietly so Maddison couldn’t tell what she was saying.  
“What did you say?!” Liam demanded, walking closer to Skylar.  
“Nothing,” Skylar lied.  
“Should we take her to the ho-” Maddison started.  
“Yes we should,” Liam said, interrupting Maddison.  
Elyah walked up behind Skylar and put another cloth over her mouth preventing her from breathing. She tried fighting the chemicals but after a minute she was knocked out. 

Skylar woke up gasping for air.   
“She’s awake,” Maddison called from nearby.  
“It’s about time,” a voice said who sounded like Liam.  
“Where am I now?” Skylar said faintly.  
“Does it really matter where you are?” Maddison said.  
“Never mind,” Sky said.  
Maddison walked over to Sky.   
“Well Skylar, ” Maddison said in a wispy voice. “Tell me what you know.”  
“About?” Sky asked.  
“About what you know,” Maddison said.  
“Know about what?” Sky repeated.  
“About the Seven Lands,” Maddison said.  
Sky didn’t answer.  
“Tell me what you know,” Maddison repeated impatiently.  
“I don’t know anything,” Sky said.  
“Well then,” Maddison said. “We are in the Seven Lands.”  
“Where are we right now?” Sky said.  
“That is none of your business,” Maddison said.  
Sky looked around and saw nothing but walls.   
“Why did you…” Skylar beagan.  
“That is enough,” Liam said walking in the room. “Elyah come in.”  
Elyah walked through a wall and joined them. He looked over at Sky.   
“She’s awake once again,” he said with a grin.  
“She is indeed,” Maddison said.  
“Are they here?” Liam said.   
“Yes they are,” Elyah said, walking back through the wall.  
A moment later Elyah walked back in with two other men.   
“Edger, here she is,” said Liam pointing to Sky.  
“Her name?” Edger asked..  
“Skylar,” Liam said.  
“I’ll take her, how much?” Edger asked.  
“1000 tings,” Liam said.   
Edger handed Liam these weird shaped triangle looking things.   
“Go get her Logan,” Edger said.  
The second man walked over to Skylar. Just then Sky noticed she was untied.   
“Come on,” Logan said.  
Skylar stood up and started following Logan. They walked through the wall they came from. Outside there was a cart. Logan led the way to the cart and walked on and sat in a seat, she did likewise, then Edger sat in the seat across from Sky.  
“Tell me about yourself Skylar,” Edger said.  
“Well I have no idea where we are, I-” She started.  
“We are in the Seven Lands in the Seventh Land,” Edger said happily.  
“I know that,” Sky answered.  
“Tell me more,” Edger said.  
“I am 12 years old, almost 13, I was taken from Earth, and that I’m being kidnapped,” Sky said.


	3. Two

Here we are,” Logan said.  
“Good,” Edger said.  
“Where?” Sky asked.  
“It doesn't matter right now what matters is that you know the rules,” Edger said.  
“Ok what are the rules?” Sky said.  
“Number one: only speak when spoken to. Number two: never be late to anything and I mean anything. Number three: listen and obey. Those are the three main ones,” Edger explained.  
“Ok, so only speak when spoken too, never be late, and obey instructions?” Sky asked.  
“Correct,” Logan said.  
“So where are we? Besides the Seven Lands and being in the Seventh Land blah, blah, blah,” Sky said.  
“We are in the city of Darnell. Now hush little child,” Edger said.  
“Who are you and state your claim,” a voice said from up ahead.  
“I am Logan and I’m with Edger and a new slave,” Logan said.  
“Wait, did he just say slave?!” Sky said.  
Edger reached his hand over and slapped Sky. “Don’t speak unless spoken to,” Edger said.  
“You may enter,” the voice said, as the gates opened.   
The cart started pulling again once the gate opened. They had reached a house like a building. “Come the master would like to speak with you,” Logan said, leading Sky into the house like thing.  
Sky was led into a room with many people. The room had smokey gray walls with blue trimmings. There was a throne like a chair on a ledge where everyone could see it.   
“Logan, Edger you’re back,” someone said.  
“We are with another slave,” Edger said.  
A person came over to them.   
“Who is this slave?” he asked.  
“Her name is Skylar,” Edger said.  
“Well Skylar. I am Owen the master of the Zenic,” said Owen. “I will have Brooklyn show you to your room and help you get settled in.” With that he walked away so did Logan and Edger.  
A girl about Sky’s age came over to her.   
“Are you…?” she asked.  
“Skylar.”  
“Oh cool I’m Brooklyn I will show you to your bunks. Follow me.”  
Sky followed to a room labeled 56. Brooklyn walked in and sat on one of the beds. “That bed is yours, this one is mine,” Brooklyn said, and pointed over to another bunk.  
“Thanks,” Sky said.  
“Tell me about yourself Skylar,” Brooklyn said.  
“Well first things first don’t call me Skylar call me Sky.”  
“Good to know.”  
Sky yawned. “Well..”  
Brooklyn interrupted. “Get some sleep we will get to know each other in the morning.”  
Sky laid back on the bed and fell asleep instantly.


	4. Three

Skylar woke up after Brooklyn started shaking her.   
“What?” Sky said half asleep.  
“Wake up or you’ll be late, and you do not want to be late,” Brooklyn said. “Get up.”  
“I’m up,” Sky said.  
“Come on, it's your first day,” Brooklyn said.  
Sky got out of bed rubbing her eyes. “What do I have to do?” Sky asked.  
“Well first you are going to eat breakfast, follow me,” Brooklyn said.   
“Ok lets go,” Sky said, following Brooklyn.  
They went into the room where Brooklyn found Sky last night. Sky got some breakfast and started eating it. Then someone walked in the room. Sky had finished her breakfast. The person walked over to them.  
“Hi my name is Ace. Who Are You?” He said,  
“Ace you know me I’m Brooklyn.”   
“I know who you are, I mean the newbie,” Ace said.  
“I’m Sky...”  
“Man, have you guys seen anyone named Skylar I am supposed to help her get ready,” Ace said.  
“No I’m Skylar, I am just called Sky to some people..,” Skylar said.  
“Well then follow me and you will get your things and you will be off,” Ace said.  
Sky looked over at Brooklyn who nodded, so Sky followed Ace.   
“So Skylar,” Ace began.  
“Sky,” she corrected.  
“Right Sky what land are you from?” Ace asked.  
“Land?” Sky said.  
“Yeah we are in the seventh land right now which one are you from?” Ace said.  
“I am not from here,” Sky said.  
“You're not? Then Where are you from?” Ace asked.  
“Blackfoot, Idaho,” Sky said. “On Earth.”  
“Never heard of it. It sounds strange,” Ace said.  
“So what exactly am I going to do?” Sky asked.  
“Brooklyn didn’t tell you?” Ace said.  
“No she didn’t,” Sky said.  
“Well we are at Zenic, the fighters of the great giant,” Ace explained. “Each slave here has to fight the giant, but we never saw the giant. It is in one of the mazes. Each maze has a ton of younglings.”  
“What are younglings?” Sky asked.  
“Younglings are the trolls' ..or the giants minions,” Ace said. “People call it a troll, some call it a giant others call it the monster.”  
“Okay I think I understand.” Sky said.  
Ace led Sky to a room and opened the door. They walked into the room. “Now what you need to know is the least amount of weight the better,” He walked over to a shelf with a bunch of swords. “These are the normal swords with no special power.”  
Sky walked over to a sword and picked it up. All of a sudden it started to glow. Then Sky dropped the sword. “Normal?”  
“Well yeah,” Ace stood there shocked. “I will be right back.” He ran out of the room.   
Sky picked up the sword and it started to glow. She put down the sword and waited for Ace to get back.   
Ace came back in the room with Owen, Logan and Edger.  
“I’m telling you the sword started to glow when she picked it up,” Ace said.  
Owen went and picked up the sword, But it didn’t do anything. Then he turned to Sky. “You made it glow?”  
“Y-yes,” Sky answered.  
Owen dropped the sword. “Pick it up.”  
Sky obeyed, and the sword started to glow.  
“I told you,” Ace said. “And you didn’t believe me.”  
Brooklyn came into the room and saw Sky and the glowing Sword. “Woah,” She stood there shocked as well as the others.  
“It is weird, I don’t notice anything in her,” Edger said.  
“I know,” Owen said.  
Logan walked over to Sky. “Give it to me,” Sky did likewise. “Ace and Brooklyn go get everyone in the common room.”   
Ace and Brooklyn left the room.   
“How did you do that?” Edger said, walking over to Sky.  
“I don’t know,” Sky said, being honest. 

“Tell me how you did it,” Edger repeated.  
“I told you I don’t know,” Sky said.  
“Come on, give me the sword and let's experiment,” Logan said walking out of the room with the sword in hand.  
When they reached the common room, Owen walked up to his chair.   
“Settle down,” The room fell silent. “Now we have just had something weird happen, but in order to see if it is unique.   
Everyone gets in a line. Logan is going to pass this sword down the line, if it doesn’t do anything then we know if it is different.”  
Everyone got in a line, and Logan started handing it down the line. When it reached the end of the line it stayed a normal sword.  
“Interesting,” Owen mumbled. Then he raised his voice. “You all may get back to your duty.”   
With that everyone left the room. Everyone except Brooklyn, Ace, Owen, Logan, Edger, and Skylar.  
Logan handed the sword back to Sky. “Show me how you did it.”   
“I just picked it up and it started to glow,” Sky said. “I just walked to a random Sword, picked it up and it started to glow.”   
“Is that all you did?” Logan asked.  
“Well at least I think that’s all I did.”   
“Brooklyn, Ace, get back to your duties,” Owen said.  
“We kind of can’t without Sky,” Brooklyn said.  
“Yes I know. Do what you normally do. I need to be alone with Skylar,” Owen said.  
“Yes, sir,” They said together, and walked out of the room.  
“Logan, Edger leave us,” Owen said.  
They left the room.   
“Skylar?” Owen asked.  
“Yes, sir?” Sky answered.  
“You have a very unique talent,” He lowered his voice to a whisper. “How did you do it?”  
Sky looked at Owen. “I told you as well as the others.”  
“That’s it,” Owen stood up and walked over to Sky. “I am only going to ask you this one more time. How did you do it?”   
“I told you!” Sky shouted, getting frustrated.  
Owen lifted his hand and slapped Sky across the face. Sky put her hand over the purple and black bruise.  
“Now how did you do it?” Owen said in a loud voice.  
“I already t-told you,” Sky said with some fear in her voice.  
“I will do it again if you don’t tell me,” Owen said.  
“I told you, and I don’t want to do it for the millionth time.”  
“Fine.”   
Owen walked closer to Sky. He took out his club, and with a spike of pain hit it against the side of Sky’s head, Knocking her out.


	5. Four

“Well...we don’t know how she did it Ace.”   
“I know but what if she tells us the truth? Do we tell Owen or not?”  
“We don’t, she is our friend.”  
Skylar slowly opened her eyes. She noticed she was in her bed.   
“I know she is our friend, but what if we get in trouble.”  
“We say she already told them.”  
Sky looked over and saw Brooklyn, and Ace. Sky groaned.  
Ace looked over at Sky. “She’s awake.”  
Sky put her hand to the bruise on her face. “Ouch.”  
“Don’t touch it Sky it will only make it worse,” Brooklyn warned, walking over to the side of the bed.  
Sky sat up. “What happened?”  
“The real question is how did you do it?” Brooklyn said.  
“Do what?” Sky asked back.  
“You know how you made that sword glow,” Ace said.  
“I already told you guys when we were with the others,” Sky said.  
“We all know that isn’t the whole truth,” Brooklyn said.   
“Okay. When I picked up the sword it started to glow. But when it was glowing I could hear voices in my head,” Sky said.  
“Really?” Ace said. “Is there more to that.”  
Sky sighed, “no, not really.”   
There came a knock on the door. Ace went to answer it.  
“Yes,” Ace said.  
“Is Skylar awake?” a voice said.  
“Depends,” Ace said, blocking the view of Sky and Brooklyn. “What do you want?”  
“I want to speak with her in private,” the voice replied.  
“What about?” Ace challenged.   
Sky and Brooklyn exchanged looks.   
“That has nothing to do with you,” the voice said.  
Ace looked back at Sky and Brooklyn, then turned back to face the person. “One moment please,” Ace shut the door and walked over to them.   
“Who was that?” Brooklyn asked.  
“How am I supposed to know? I've never seen him before,” Ace said. “All I know is that he wants to talk to you, Sky.”  
“I don’t know. You didn’t know him, which chances are I will have no clue,” Sky said.  
“Well how about this, I go open the door next to see if I can recognize him,” Brooklyn suggested.  
“Good idea,” Ace said.  
Brooklyn walked over to the door and opened it. Making sure he couldn’t see Sky or Ace.  
“Are you Skylar?” the man asked.  
“Now that depends what do you need her for?” Brooklyn said.  
“Just let me see her,” he begged. “Or I will go get Owen.”  
“Okay let me go get her,” Brooklyn replied, closing the door.  
“What do we do now?” Sky asked. “Did you recognize him at all?”  
“No,” Brooklyn said.  
“I think you have to go see him, Sky. He just threatened to go get Owen, and that is never good.”  
“Will you guys come with me?”  
“If he allows it then yes, we will go with you. We will be right behind you,” Brooklyn said.  
“Okay….,” Sky said.  
Sky walked over to the door. She looked back and they were right behind her like promised. Sky opened the door.  
“Are you Skylar?” He asked impatiently.  
“Yes,” Sky replied.  
“Can I have a moment of your time,” He asked.  
Sky let him enter.   
“Your friends have to go through,” He said, glancing at them.  
“If you want to talk to me, you talk to them,” Sky said.  
“Sky, it’s ok. We will be right outside the door,” Ace said.  
Brooklyn and Ace left the room.  
“What do you want?” Sky asked, as soon as they left.  
“I have been sent here by Isa,” He said.  
“By who now?” Sky said. She felt like she knew that name but wasn’t sure.  
“Isa. She saw you come here,” he said.  
“Who is she?” Sky asked. “Who are you?”  
“I am Axl,” He said. “I came here because Isa has been captured.”  
“I don’t even know who that is,” Sky said.  
“She is…” Before Axl could finish, Owen barged in.  
“Skylar came here,” Owen said.  
Sky obeyed.   
“Who are you?” Owen asked, right as Brooklyn and Ace came in.  
“I have a right to be here,” Axl said.  
“That tells me nothing of who you are,” Owen said.  
“I have been sent here by someone. Now please let me finish talking to Skylar.”  
“You may have a right to be here. Doesn’t mean Skyar can talk to you,” Owen looked at Sky, Brooklyn, and Ace. “Get her ready to fight.”  
“Yes, Sir,” Brooklyn and Ace said together.  
“Come on Sky,” Ace said, walking out of the room.  
Once they left the room, they started walking down the hall.  
“Who was that?” Brooklyn asked.  
“I still don’t really know,” Sky said. “All he told me was that his name is Axl. He was also sent by someone.”  
“Who is that someone?” Ace asked.  
“Someone named Isa,” Sky said. “He said that she saw me come here. I have no idea who that is.”  
“I don’t either,” Brooklyn said.  
“Don’t look at me. I have no idea,” Ace said.  
They reached a room and walked in. They were in the same room as when Sky made the sword glow.  
“First thing you need to know is, how much weight you have on you,” Brooklyn said. “I normally go with a sword and a backup weapon just in case.”   
“I think you should use that sword you made glow, Sky,” Ace said.  
“You think so? What if that makes me a bigger target?” Sky asked.  
“No it won’t. The younglings hardly notice you. Unless you noticed them,” Ace said.  
“Okay,” Sky walked over to the shelf the sword was on, and picked it up.  
“Now that you have your main weapon. You should have a backup one. Such as a small knife you can hide easily,” Brooklyn said.  
“Yeah I think you're right,” Sky said and grabbed a small knife and it started glowing like the other weapons.  
“We better get going,” Ace said. “Each maze has a bunch of pathways. You always want to pick the middle one.” “You will go in as fast as you can and come out as fast as you can,” Brooklyn said. “You want to try to find the middle of the maze.”  
“What happens if I find the middle of the maze?”  
“Well if the troll is not there, you want to run out of there as fast as possible,” Ace said.  
“Why?” Sky was trying to remember all of this.  
“The younglings will start running at you,” Brooklyn said.  
“Good to know,” Sky said.  
Logan came into the room. “Is she ready?”   
“Yep she sure is,” Ace said. “Are you ready Sky?”  
“Let's do this,” Sky said, motivated.   
They walked out of the room. Sky followed Ace. They reached the door, and walked out. Sky had to adjust the eyes to the brightness.   
They walked around the back of the house. Sky looked surprised to see a long wall of openings.  
“There is only one maze?” Sky asked.  
“Every time someone walks out of the maze it changes. And only one time is the troll there,” Brooklyn said.  
“Except no one has found the troll yet,” Sky said.  
“Right,” Logan said.  
They reached the middle opening of the maze. “You ready?” Brooklyn asked.  
“Yes. I think,” Sky replied unsure.  
“Okay. remember to be quick,and once you reach the middle of the maze run. Unless you find the troll,” Ace said.  
“What happens if I find the troll?” Sky asked.  
“Try to kill it. If you can't, you better run for your life,” Logan said.  
“Okay I’m ready,” Sky said,walking up to the opening.  
“Be safe Sky,” Brooklyn said.  
“Thanks...I’ll try,” Sky replied.  
Sky walked in the maze. Sky got a sick feeling in her stomach. She walked to a T in the maze. She decided to go right.

When Sky almost reached the middle of the maze, she heard a loud crashing noise. Sky looked around panicked.  
“Come on Sky you can reach the middle,” Sky motivated herself, “You can do it.”  
Sky took another left and reached the middle. Sky stood there terrified. She saw a whole bunch of younglings. A youngling saw Sky and it said something in another language.   
They all turned to face Skyar. Sky pulled out her sword and it started glowing. The younglings started to run at Sky, knives in their hands.   
Sky turned and started running toward the exit. She came to another T not knowing which way to go. She decided to go left.  
“No, no, no!” Sky said she is really scared now.  
She had reached a dead end. Looking back, there was no way she was escaping from the younglings.   
Younglings getting closer. One was too close to her. It cut her arm with the knife they had. Moving her sword she Killed the youngling.

Sky running to the exit almost there, she could see Brooklyn, Ace, and Logan.  
“Come on Sky!” Brooklyn shouted. “Hurry!”  
A youngling came out of nowhere, Cutting Sky again. Sky fell to the ground. Trapped between younglings and another youngling.  
Ace came running in. “Ace no!” Brooklyn shouted.  
“I have to!” He shouted back.  
“You will be stuck in there!” Brooklyn yelled.  
Ace ran in and killed the youngling. Helping Sky, Ace and Sky ran to the exit. The door started to close.  
“Hurry!” Brooklyn shouted.  
Ace and Sky ran as fast as they could, barely making it out.  
Brooklyn ran over to them hugging them. Panting, Sky looked at her deep cuts.   
“Ouch,” Sky said, sitting down on the ground.  
Ace came to sit by Sky.  
“Here this should help,” Ace put some bandages on the cut.  
Logan walked over. “We told you to run.”   
“I tried. I took a wrong turn and got trapped,” Sky said.  
“She did the best she could, it was her first time,” Ace said.  
“Come on, let's go inside, you must be exhausted,” Brooklyn said.   
“You’re right about that,” Sky said.  
They reached Skylar’s and Brooklyn’s room. Sky layed in bed and fell asleep instantly.


	6. Five

Someone started shaking Sky.  
Sky woke up, still half asleep. “Huh?” Sky asked faintly.  
“Come on get out of bed,” The person said.  
Sky opened an eye to see Edger standing there.  
“Come on get up,” Edger said impatiently. “He doesn’t like waiting.”  
Sky knew who he was talking about, it was Owen. Sky got out of bed. She noticed different bandages on her cuts she got from the younglings.   
Edger led the way out of the room and to the common room.   
Owen was sitting in his original spot on his chair. “Glad to see you alive,” He said happily. “You survived your first maze with injuries, but you lived.”  
“Thanks to Ace,” Sky said.  
“Ace?” Owen said. “He went into the maze with you?”  
“Yes,” Sky said hesitating.  
“Edger, tell Ace to come here, now!” Owen said standing up.  
“Don’t hurt him please. It was my fault,” Sky begged.  
“As you wish. Come here,” Owen said.  
Sky obeyed just as Ace entered the room.  
“You wanted to see me?” Ace said.  
“Yes, Sky here said you went into the maze,” Owen said. “You could have killed her!”  
“I’m sorry sir,” Ace said. He looked betrayed.  
“In that case, we shall punish Sky for your actions,” Owen said grabbing Skylar’s arm.  
“Please, don’t do this. She was trapped, I had to save her,” Ace Said.  
Owen ignored him. He took Sky to a room that Sky had never been in before.  
“Where are we?” Sky asked.  
“You lied to me,” Owen said.  
“What? No I didn’t,” Sky said confused.  
“You said that it was your fault, but from Ace’s description it sounded like he did it himself,” Owen said.  
Owen put Sky in a chair.   
“What are you going to do?” Sky said getting out of the chair.  
“Sit back down,” Owen said. “How does Axl Know you? What did he want? What did he tell you?”   
“I don’t know,” Sky lied.  
“Yes you do,” Owen said impatiently.  
“No I don’t,” Sky is trying to keep it a secret.  
Sky felt bad for telling Owen that Ace helped her in the maze.  
“Tell me what you know,” Owen said, getting on his nerves.   
“Why should I tell you?” Sky challenged.  
“Just tell me!” Owen said.   
He walked over to the corner where his club sat. He grabbed it and walked back over to Sky.  
“Now sit down,” Owen said.  
Sky obeyed. She looked terrified because she knew what he could do with that club.   
“Good now tell me what Axl told you,” Owen said.  
“He didn’t tell me much,” Sky said.  
“Then tell me what he did tell you.”  
“He just told me that someone named…” Sky said, almost forgetting her name.   
“Which was?”   
“Oh yeah her name is Isa. He said that she saw me come here and recognized me.”   
“Do you know her?”  
“No, but I feel like I know that name from somewhere.”  
Owen stood there shocked. He tried saying some words but he couldn’t speak.   
“You can go,” He managed to say.  
Sky got up and left. She felt so confused about what just happened.

Sky sat on her bed. Her knees up to her chest, and her head was resting on them.  
Brooklyn had entered the room not long after Sky did. Brooklyn walked over to Sky and put her arm around her.  
“It has been almost an hour, and you haven't said a single word,” Brooklyn said.  
Sky didn’t trust her words so she stayed quiet.  
“Sky come on,” Brooklyn said, trying to cheer Sky up. “What’s wrong?”  
Tears started to form in Sky’s eyes. “Go ask Ace,” She said.  
“Okay, but will you be ok.”  
Sky shrugged.  
Brooklyn walked out of the room, leaving Sky alone. Sky started to cry.   
She felt so bad for telling Owen that Ace had helped her. Plus Sky really missed her mom and brother.  
Sky really never knew her father that much, so she didn’t really miss him. Whoever he was.  
Brooklyn came back with Ace and Logan.  
“She has just been sitting there for an hour now,” Brooklyn said with worry in her voice. “It’s not like her.”  
Ace walked over and sat by Sky. “You okay?”  
Sky just stayed quiet.  
“Have you noticed anything Ace?” Logan said. “About Skylar?”  
“Well the last time I saw her, she was talking to Owen,” Ace explained. “She did tell him that I helped her in the maze.”  
“How did you find that out?” Brooklyn asked.  
“Owen wanted to see me after Sky told him,” Ace said. “Then he took her into a room, even though I have never been in.”  
“It must have been him!” Brooklyn said.  
“Or it could be something else,” Logan said. “She hasn’t told you anything?”  
“All she said was ‘go ask Ace’,” Brooklyn said. “And I went to go find you two.”  
Tears still going down Sky’s cheeks, she peaked a look at Ace and the others.  
“Well I don’t know why... oh,” Ace said. “I’m sorry.”  
“What did you do?” Brooklyn asked looking at Ace.  
“I kind of got mad at her, because she told Owen that I helped her,” Ace said. “Is that why you won’t talk, Sky?”  
Once again Sky shrugged, still not trusting her words.  
“I’ll be right back,” Logan said, walking out of the room.  
Brooklyn came and sat on the other side of the Sky. Ace is still on the other side.  
“Sky are you mad at me?” Ace said.  
Right as Sky was going to answer Logan came back.  
“She isn’t the only one,” Logan said.  
“What do you mean?” Brooklyn asked.  
“Owen is walking back and forth in his room, like something is bothering him,” Logan explained.  
“Did you talk to him,” Ace asked.  
“I didn’t want to bother him, but it looked like he had tears in his eyes,” Logan said.  
Brooklyn and Ace looked at each other then looked at Sky. “What did he talk to you about?” Ace asked.  
Sky started to say something, then started to cry more.  
Brooklyn hugged Sky. “We should give her some privacy.” Brooklyn suggested.  
Ace, and Brooklyn left the room. Logan walked over to Sky.  
“What did he talk to you about?” He asked.  
Sky stayed quiet.  
“Get some rest, see you in the morning,” Logan said walking out of the room.  
Sky layed back on her bed. Closing her eyes she fell asleep.  
Sky started to have nightmares about these monsters. They were dragging her to the maze. Once they reached the maze the door started to close. There was more than one person in the maze! What was going to happen?  
Sky could feel the ground scraping her back as she was pulled. The monsters dragged Sky to the center where younglings started coming at them.  
The monsters were walking right through them, causing the younglings to get to Sky easier. One youngling reached Sky cutting her in the face.  
Sky could feel the pain. Trying to wake up but she couldn’t. Other younglings got closer to Sky.  
Just then Sky heard voices. “Help! Somebody!”   
Sky heard footsteps running toward her.  
Being shook, Sky woke up. She could taste blood in her mouth. Screaming in pain, Sky sat up. Out of the corner of her eye she saw what looked like one of the monsters in her dream.   
Ace ran in the room followed by Logan, Edger, and Owen.  
“What is….” Logan began but then saw Sky.   
“W-what is going on?” Ace asked, running over to Sky.  
Crying and screaming in pain, Skylar also looked terrified.  
Owen ran to Sky picking her up and running to a different room. He injected something into Sky, causing everything to go black, but she could still hear everything around her.  
Ace, Brooklyn, Logan, and Edger had followed Owen into the room.   
“What is happening to her?” Brooklyn asked.  
Owen hesitated. “I don’t know.”  
“Well maybe you could explain why the Sky isn't acting like herself earlier,” Logan said.  
Owen took a deep breath in. “It is complicated.”   
“No tell us,” Ace said.  
“No! I can’t, I don’t know if I am right or not,” Owen said.  
“Please just tell us,” Brooklyn begged.  
“Not right now,” Owen said. “Right now we need to figure out what is happening to Skylar….” Owen lowered his voice to a whisper. “Skylar...Skylar.” Owen gasped.  
“What? What is it?” Ace demanded.  
“N-nothing,” Owen lied.  
Brooklyn and Ace walked over to Sky. Tears mixed with blood from the cut. Sky layed there unconscious.   
“Do you think she will be okay?” Brooklyn asked worriedness in her voice.   
“I hope so,” Ace replied.


	7. Six

Sky woke up noticing she wasn’t in her room anymore. An aching pain in her back, Sky tried to shift positions but found it more painful.   
Sky groaned.   
She wanted to get off her back, but it hurt too badly. Opening her eyes, she saw a monster looking down at her. Panic filled Sky’s eyes.   
“Well just see if she is even awake,” someone said, as the door opened.  
Sky licked her lips, tasting blood. Sky looked over to see Brooklyn, and Owen.  
Sky wondered why they haven’t seen the monster yet. Skylar groaned again, trying to move, but the pain.   
Owen walked over to Sky. He placed his hand on Sky’s hand.  
Sky groaned again.  
“Oww!” Sky cried.  
“Owen what happened to Sky?” Brooklyn said terrified.  
Owen looked down at Sky. “Do you remember anything, Sky?”  
“Well I had a dream. Then Brooklyn woke me up, and you took me here,” Sky explained.  
“That seems about right,” Owen said. “Do you know what the dream was about?”  
“Um...monsters were dragging me into the maze. They took me to the middle. That’s where the younglings went right through the monsters and started attacking me.”  
“I’m going to ask a few questions, just to see if you are okay,” Owen said. “Do you have any family?”  
“A mother,” Sky replied.  
“Do you know their names?”  
“um...Linda.”  
“Do you know who your father is?”  
“Well I met him once when I was younger, but I can’t remember him.”   
Sky yawned.  
“You know what? You must be tired, get some sleep and we will meet again,” Owen said.  
“Can I stay with her?” Brooklyn asked.  
“Yes you may,” Owen said leaving the room.  
She fell asleep instantly.

Sky was having the same nightmare. She was being dragged toward the middle.  
“Where are you?!” someone yelled.  
Younglings came charging at Sky, going right through the monsters going to Sky.  
Sky screamed.  
A youngling came and cut Sky in the leg, making her bleed.  
Sky couldn’t see well in the fog, but she saw someone.  
“Sky wake up!”  
Sky sat up fast waking up.  
Owen came running in the room.  
“I had that same dream, but there was more to it this time,” Sky explained. “I saw someone…someone else.”  
“Wait, Sky where is your sword?” Brooklyn asked. “You had it on when you fell asleep!”  
“Sky...Skylar?” a voice said fading away.  
Sky passed out.  
Sky fell into a deep sleep having the same dream for a third time. Sky was again being dragged by the monsters. Why was this happening again?  
When Sky saw a huge youngling running at her. Sky screamed. The youngling grabbed Sky pulling her off from the ground.   
“HELP!” Sky yelled as loud as she could.  
“I’m trying!” yelled a male voice.  
Sky’s sword started doing something Sky never thought it could do. It cut the head off the monster.  
The youngling started to run with Sky, to the middle of the maze.  
Sky’s sword flew through the air at the youngling. The sword had killed the youngling sending Sky flying.  
Sky was about to hit a wall. Preparing to hit the wall.  
“No!” yelled the boy.  
Sky stopped suddenly mid-air an inch away from the wall.  
The boy ran toward Sky.   
“Are you okay?” he said.  
Sky groaned, laying on the ground.  
“No!” the boy said reaching for Sky’s hand.  
“Ar-” Sky started.

Sky woke up.  
“Arlin!” Sky yelled sitting up.  
“Skylar!” Brooklyn said, hugging Sky. “You’re awake. You’ve been out for two days.”  
Owen ran in, “I heard screaming.”   
Sky looked around, then put her head in her hands.   
“Sky? Who is Arlin?” Brooklyn asked.  
“I saw my long lost friend in that nightmare that keeps happening,” Sky explained. “He wasn’t like himself.”  
Brooklyn looked shocked, so did Owen.   
“My sword. The one I made glow, I mean. It was like Arlin was controlled. And he was controlling it.”  
“Arlin ...Arlin,” Owen said quietly.  
Sky could no longer hear anyone.  
“Hello?” Sky asked.  
“Hello,” a voice in Sky’s head said back. She recognized the voice it was, Arlin!   
“Arlin?!?” Sky shouted.  
“Who are you?” Arlin said back.  
“I’m your friend.” Sky said.  
“No you're not!” he yelled.  
“Arlin,” Sky said, trying not to cry. “My name is Skylar.”  
“Are you the girl from the dream?” Arlin asked.  
“Yes,” Sky said, tears starting to go down her cheeks.  
“I have your sword!” Arlin yelled.  
“Y-you do?” Sky said.  
Suddenly Sky no longer heard Arlin.  
“Arlin?” Sky asked.  
“Who are you talking to?” Owen asked.  
Sky looked at Owen. “You didn’t hear him?”  
“Hear who?” Owen asked.  
“Arlin, I was talking to him.”  
“Sky are you feeling alright?” Brooklyn asked.  
“Yes, I’m fine,” Sky responded.  
“You can talk to your brother?” Owen asked.  
“Yes he said he had my sword,” Sky said.  
“You have your sword,” Brooklyn said looking at Sky’s sword.  
“Owen,” Sky said, almost started to cry. “I’m scared.”  
Owen walked closer to Sky. He sat down next to Sky, and put an arm around her.   
“It’ll be okay.”  
Sky leaned closer to Owen, and started to cry. “He didn’t know me.”   
“Sky,” Owen said.  
Sky looked up at Owen.  
“I will protect you, my daughter.”


	8. Seven

Sky leaned close to Owen, laying her head on his lap. Owen kept cuddling Sky in his arms.   
Brooklyn had left the room, to see if she could find Ace. To see what he was up to.  
Sky became tired and fell asleep.   
Sky started to have a dream. It wasn’t like the maze dreams it was different.   
Sky saw Arlin hurt. She started to worry. Was he okay? Was this just a dream and he was having to?  
It was Foggy so Sky couldn’t see well, but she could still see her somewhat. Sky started to walk, then tripped on what looked like a dead tree. Sky noticed that there were dead trees everywhere.  
Sky saw Arlin laying down on the ground. He looked helpless. Sky ran over to Arlin.  
“Arlin?!?”  
He just laid there motionless. Sky reached Arlin.  
“Arlin? Are you okay?”   
All of the sudden Sky was being pulled, as if it was back in time.

Sky was standing in a locker room. Arlin was okay!   
Where was he going? Why was he in a full suit of armor? It looked like it was a space suit.  
Who was he talking to? Sky decided to walk closer to hear their conversation.   
“Yes, indeed I do,” the man said. “The Tortile games.”  
“W-what?” Arlin asked.  
“The Tortile games,” the man said. “You will go through certain tasks, one thousand people will compete in them. Or may I say, one thousand slaves will compete and only Fifty people leave alive…”  
“F-fifty?” Arlin asked.  
“Yes,” the man said, and walked to a closet. He opened it. “Five ...no one ...probably two.”  
The man pulled out a helmet, it looked somewhat high-tech.   
“Can I see your cuffs?” the man said. “Sixty-six. There.”   
He handed it to Arlin.   
“First test is at 9:30 p.m. Here, I forgot to give this to you,” he handed Arlin something silver, but Sky couldn’t tell what it was.  
“That’s a nine, ten, thirteen, two, five, sixteen, and one,” they were all in a funky order. “It’s about.” The man looked at his wrist. “8:45 p.m get prepared,” the man said.  
Sky walked closer to Arlin.  
“Okay,” Arlin told the man.  
Arlin turned around.  
Sky whispered, “Arlin.”  
Arlin turned around and inspected.  
Arlin started talking with a girl.  
Sky wondered if her friend could hear her. She was so confused. She had never seen this place before.  
Arlin? Sky tried to communicate through her mind to him.  
There was no reply at first.  
Arlin? Sky tried again. Arlin, if you can hear me answer me.  
Arlin started looking around. “Hello?” he asked.  
“Who are you talking to?” the girl asked.  
“I hear you!” Arlin shouted.  
“Who?” asked the girl again.  
Arlin? Are you dreaming too? Or just me?  
Arlin had closed his eyes. Who are you? he asked, communicating through his mind to Sky’s.  
Listen Arlin. I am your friend...sister, Sky. I had a vision.   
Is there any way you can prove you’re my friend? Arlin asked.  
I…. Sky hesitated. I don’t know. What do you want me to tell you, and I can prove it.  
Suddenly the girl slapped Arlin in the face.  
“Are you okay?” the girl asked. “You seem dazed.”  
“Yeah I was okay,” Arlin replied. “I was communicating with Skylar again.”  
“Oh ...sorry.” the girl said with a weak smile.   
As the girl looked down at her watch she said, “It’s 8:50. Let's go.”  
“Agreed,” said Arlin.  
“Follow me,” the girl said starting to walk down stairs, Arlin looked down the hall, then followed.  
Sky secretly followed Arlin without him knowing. Sky entered the cafeteria. Sky really wanted her brother to remember her somehow. But how could she get him to listen?  
Sky sat in the corner not far from where Arlin and that one girl was.  
Sky kept thinking if she was never captured her brother would remember her. But she would have never met her father, Ace, or Brooklyn.  
All she needed to do now was get her brother to listen and keep him safe. She needed to tell him about her vision. If he would just listen!  
Sky decided to try and warn Arlin again and hope he listens.  
Arlin! Sky knew that he was going into that one place where she saw him injured.   
What? Arlin asked.  
Don’t go there. That is where I saw you hurt, in my vision. Sky was trying the hardest not to get her little brother hurt. But Arlin ignored her.  
Sorry I can't talk right now. Arlin said.  
Arlin. Please listen to me. Sky begged.  
Arlin was walking out of the room. Sky had to stop him! Sky ran after him. Sky ran into a room with all sorts of weapons. Skylar could sense her sword.  
Maybe she could communicate through the sword! Sky ran over to the sword and touched as it started to glow.  
Sky heard Arlin say, “There you Are.” As he ran to it.  
Sky made the sword stop glowing. At least her friend listens to her sometimes. Sky decided to see if her friend would listen to her now.  
Arlin, I know you can’t talk right now. But will you at least listen to me?  
Sky really hoped that if her friend wouldn’t go out there, he was going to listen.  
As Sky continued to watch Arlin she hoped that he would respond. Sky thought what Ace and Brooklyn were doing right now. When Sky was awake, she was a little bit hungry so she hoped this wouldn’t last long. At the same time she wanted to be with her brother.  
Arlin?  
Hello? Arlin asked.  
Arlin, if you can’t talk to me at least listen to me. Sky begged.  
Fine, make it quick, I need to show up for the test, I don’t want to be punished on my first day… Arlin said.  
I had a vision, and that vision I saw you. You weren’t like yourself, you were laying there on the ground helplessly. I don’t want that to happen to my little brother. I love you.   
Sky really hoped Arlin would listen to her.  
“Okay. But Skylar, I don’t want to be punished,” Arlin said out loud.   
Arlin ran out of the room.

“Sky,” Owen said, shaking Sky.  
Sky opened her eyes, and looked up at Owen.   
“Rise and shine,” Owen said. “It is dinner time.”  
Sky sat up, and rubbed her eyes.   
“Come on,” Owen said his voice sounded like he had just woken up as well.   
Sky followed Owen out of the room. At least one of her wishes came true. She was starving! They walked into the commons room where a lot of the slaves sat and ate dinner.   
Sky got some dinner and went to sit by Ace, and Brooklyn.  
“Look who’s awake,” Ace said with a smile, once Sky reached the table.   
Sky sat across from them. Sky couldn't stop thinking about her brother. She didn’t want him to be hurt.   
“Sky did you stop having that nightmare?” Brooklyn asked.  
Sky nodded.  
“Oh no, Sky did something happen in another dream?” Ace guessed.  
Sky nodded again.  
“Was Arlin in it?” Brooklyn asked.  
Sky just kept nodding to their questions.  
“Sky what happened in your dream?” Ace asked.  
“Well I had a vision,” Sky said.  
“A vision?!?” Brooklyn said. “About what?”  
“My friend was motionless on the ground.” Sky said, tears forming in her eyes. “Then I saw him before it happened, I tried to warn him, but he wouldn’t listen.”  
“Sky I’m so sorry,” Brooklyn said.  
“We can communicate through our minds,” Sky said.  
“That is Freakishly cool,” Ace said.  
“Yeah, but he won’t listen to me. He said he didn’t want to be punished.”  
“Wait so you can dream together, communicate together, what else can you do?” Brooklyn asked.  
Sky smiled, “I don’t know.”  
“At least you get to talk to him,” Ace said.  
“Yeah,” Sky said. She started to eat her dinner.   
Sky hadn’t eaten in forever, well it seemed forever. Brooklyn finished her dinner then yawned.  
“Brooklyn, you should get some sleep,” Sky suggested.   
Brooklyn sighed, “Okay. See you in the morning.”  
“Good night Brooklyn,” Ace said.  
“Night,” Brooklyn replied, getting up.  
Sky finished eating her dinner. Ace had already left after Brooklyn.   
Sky got up and walked to her room. Sky opened the door and found Brooklyn fast asleep.  
Sky walked in and closed the door. Sky sat on her bed, but she found it hard to fall asleep. Skylar couldn’t stop thinking about Arlin.  
What would happen if her vision did come true? Would Arlin get hurt? If so, how badly would he get hurt?  
Sky took a deep breath in and out. There came a knock on the door. Sky got up and walked to the door, she opened it.  
“Hello?” Sky asked.  
“Hello,” a voice replied.  
Sky looked to see who it was.   
“It’s just you, come in,” Sky said, as Ace walked in.  
“Sky, can I ask you a question?” Ace asked.  
Ace sat down on Sky’s bed.   
“You already did,” Sky replied.  
“Do you miss your family?” Ace asked sadly.  
“Yeah,” Sky said, noticing tears form in Ace’s eyes.  
“How can you spend a day and not think about them?” Ace said the tears starting down his cheeks.  
Sky sat down next to Ace.   
“I can’t, '' Sky said. “I can’t stop thinking about Arlin. He didn’t look too well in my vision either.”  
“Really?”   
Sky sighed, “Yeah.”  
Sky hugged Ace. “One day you will see them again,” Sky promised.  
“You really think so?”  
“No, I know so.”

Sky tried to sleep, but she couldn’t. It has felt like a lifetime. Sky just wants to hear that Arlin is okay.   
Brooklyn hadn’t moved in at least one to two hours. At least someone was having a good night's rest.  
Sky got up and walked out of the room. She hoped that getting a drink of water would help.   
Sky entered the commons room and walked over to the cups. She tripped on something and made somewhat of a loud noise.  
“Crap,” Sky whispered.  
A light came on in the hallway.   
“Who’s there?” a voice said. It sounded like Owen’s.  
He walked in the room.  
“Sorry, I tripped,” Sky said, getting up.  
“Sky? What are you doing?” Owen asked.  
“I couldn’t sleep,” Sky said. “I’m too scared for Arlin. I thought some water would help.”  
“Like your mother always said, ‘If you can’t sleep try some water,’” Owen said.  
“I miss mom,” Sky said.  
“I’m sure you do,” Owen said. “At least I get to have some time with my daughter.”  
Sky gave a weak smile. “Yeah.”   
“Anyway get your water and go to bed,” Owen said, leaving the room.   
The hallway light turned off so Sky thought that he went back to bed. Sky went over to the sink and filled her cup.   
When Skylar was done, she went to her room. Sky sat down on her bed.  
Skylar grew tired and she fell asleep. Sky wanted to have another vision to see her brother alive.   
Sky saw Arlin climbing a cliff. He was with that girl from Sky’s last dream and a boy.   
Before Sky could finish the dream she woke up with light shining through the window. Sky got out of bed and walked to the commons room for breakfast.   
“Skylar,” Logan said.  
Sky turned and saw Logan standing there. “Yes.”  
“We want you to try another maze,” Logan said.  
“Okay,” Sky said. “When?”  
“Right now,” Logan said, leading the way out of the room.  
Skylar Arlin said.  
“Arlin?” Sky said aloud.  
“Who are you talking to?” Ace said as Brooklyn and him approached.   
“No one,” Sky lied.  
Skylar, can you hear me? Arlin asked.  
Yes. Sky responded.  
I should have listened, now my friend is in serious danger. Arlin said.  
What happened? Sky asked.  
“Sky are you okay?” Brooklyn asked shaking her hand in front   
of Sky’s face.  
“Yeah,” Sky said.  
My friend fell off a cliff, and was attacked by monsters called Lectors. Said Arlin, sounding scared. And something else….  
Sky, Logan, Brooklyn, and Ace reached the maze. Sky walked up to it and entered. She started the maze.  
Skylar, are you still there? Arlin asked.  
What? Sky said. Yeah I’m still here.  
I know this will sound a bit crazy. Arlin said. Okay, a girl that was um, teaching us the test was standing in front of one of the err Lectors. And the Lector kinda leaped at her and I kinda made the Lector explode.   
Sky did a small laugh.   
Um Sky, I think I might have magic. Arlin said, sounding scared. It might sound cool, but people who have magic will ummm, be killed. Arlin said, starting to cry. I’m scared, Sky, I don’t really want to die.  
Sky hit a dead end and grunted.   
“Well I’d best be going,” Arlin said aloud.  
Wait Arlin, do you really have to? Sky asked. I don’t want to be alone in the Maze.  
“Maze!! What’s a maze?” Arlin asked.  
It has a lot of dead ends, and I seem to be hitting every one.  
Sky continued to walk, when she heard Arlin scream.  
Arlin! Are you okay? Sky said, scared.  
Sky stopped walking, and pulled out her sword.  
“C’mon!” Arlin yelled. “Why am I always getting in trouble?”  
“Arlin!” Sky said, scared. “What trouble?”  
Arlin?!? Sky asked. Arlin, are you there? 

Sky kept walking through the maze. This one felt a lot harder than the other one. She felt like she hit every dead end in the history of dead ends.  
She hasn’t heard from Arlin in a long time. Sky worried about him deeply. Sky turned right then hit another dead end. It was like she was going around the middle.  
Arlin? Sky asked hoping Arlin would respond.  
“Who’s that?” a woman asked.  
Arlin, are you there? Sky asked.  
Who is there? The one that asked ‘Who’s that?’ Sky asked.  
Sky didn’t hear anything but that woman. Who was she? Why did she have Arlin’s sword?  
Sky heard Arlin yell the word “No!”  
“Arlin?” Sky said tears formed in her eyes.  
“Hello?” a woman said.  
“Who are you?” Sky asked.  
“Oh, sorry dear I am Asher,” the woman said into the sword. “What’s your name?”  
“Don’t tell her!” yelled Arlin.  
“Tell me,” said Asher. “If you want this boy to live.”  
“You leave him alone!” Sky yelled.  
“Not if you don’t tell me what I want to know!” yelled Asher.  
“Fine my name is Skylar.”  
“How did he obtain this sword?” asked Asher angrily.  
“It’s mine but he got it from a dream we had together,” Sky said. “Leave him alone!”  
“So you were telling the truth,” said Asher.  
“Don’t tell her anything else!” yelled Arlin.  
“What do you want with my brother!?!” yelled Sky.  
“Oh! This is really something! Brother and Sister reuniting through a sword!” laughed Asher.  
Sky fell to the ground where she was and started to cry. She didn’t want Arlin to be hurt.  
“Just leave him alone!” Sky cried. “Please.”   
Sky could hear their whole conversation. Asher found out that Arlin is a wizard and that is bad, really bad.  
“Yeah leave me alone! Why would I be a wizard,” said Arlin angrily.  
“Did you even listen to me just a second ago?” said Asher.  
“I’m not a wizard!” yelled Arlin.  
“He’s not a wizard, it’s my magic that we can communicate,” Sky said, taking the blame.  
“Yeah totally,” said Asher sarcastically. “How do you explain the magic dust on the island?”  
“Magic dust? Island? What are you talking about,” Sky said, getting up and walking again.  
“So you weren’t the wizard! You guys are so bad at keeping secrets,” said Asher.  
“Oh come on not again!” Sky yelled, hitting another dead end.  
Asher started laughing.   
“I’ve gotten the proof! Now finally I will be worshiped for my skills! I have caught the wizard!”  
“Well you can’t kill him, because you said if I tell you what you want to know if he would live and I did,” said Sky.  
“No! I did not say anything of that sort!” lied Asher.  
“Not another dead end,” Sky said.  
“You said I would live! You can’t go back on your word!” yelled Arlin  
“Yes I c-”   
“Do you really want to do that to a wizard?” taunted Arlin.  
“If you want to kill a wizard, come find me!” Sky said.  
“W-Well y-you can’t do anything to me!” yelled Asher.  
“You don’t think so?” said Arlin, smiling.  
“Listen Asher lady, leave my friend alone. If you don’t you will pay,” Sky said threatening Asher.  
“I-I’ll set you free if you don’t do anything,” said Asher.  
“Okay,” said Arlin.  
“Then I won’t set you free!” said Asher pointing at Arlin “you can’t do anything to me anyway SLAVE!”  
Sky finally reached the middle and there stood the younglings.  
“Don’t insult me like that! YOU WILL PAY ASHER!” yelled Arlin.  
“Help!” yelled Asher.  
“She’s become a cat!” laughed Arlin.  
Sky could no longer hear Arlin.  
The younglings spotted Sky. Sky turned and started running. If she hit as many dead ends, she would be dead.


	9. Eight

Arlin?” Sky asked panting.  
Sky didn’t hear anything so she kept running. She kept hitting dead ends. But before she reached them she turned around.  
Sky’s legs grew tired, but when she looked behind her the younglings were on her tail. Sky didn’t want to slow, but her legs were on fire.   
Skylar saw another dead end up ahead. Sky quickly turned around and started running harder.   
Sky got in front of them for a good distance. She pulled out her sword and was ready for them at any moment. Where was the entrance? Was this a harder maze? Did Brooklyn and Ace have to run as hard as a maze like this one? Sky tried to concentrate on the younglings, and not getting killed.  
As the youngling drew closer, Sky started killing them one by one. She hoped that she could kill every single one and find a way out of this maze.  
After what felt like a couple of hours Sky killed all of the younglings that were chasing her. Finally! Sky sat down on the ground catching her breath.   
A few minutes later Sky got up and started walking again. Where was that exit? Did she go to the other side of the maze where she got to the middle?   
Sky put away her sword. She got used to the glow when she touched it. It seemed not as bright as when she first found out it could glow with her touch.  
The same question kept coming back to Skylar’s mind: Was the maze changing? No. The maze knew there was someone in the maze. Right?   
Sky started to worry. Was the maze moving? Was it not? The maze couldn’t move. Was there more than one person in the maze?

The sun started going down. And the moon came up. The maze got darker. Was it bad to be in the maze at night?   
Sky heard footsteps behind her, she turned around but didn’t see anything. Sky had the urge that something or someone was following her.   
Sky sped up to a run. Hitting another dead end, Sky turned to see a youngling. Sky pulled out her sword and it started to glow. Sky charged at the youngling, but it dodged.   
Sky charged at the youngling again this time she killed it. Skylar started running hopefully the right direction to the door.   
“Come on where is that darn door!” Sky said to herself.   
“I see you want to find the way out of the maze,” a voice said from behind Sky.  
Skylar turned to see no one standing there.  
“Hello?” Sky asked a little scared.  
“You’re scared, Skylar,” the voice said. “There is no reason for you to be scared.”  
“Who are you?” Sky asked. “And how do you know my name?”  
“I can not see into your mind, but I can read your mind,” the voice said.  
“Isn’t that the same thing?”   
“It is not the same. I can only read your memories, but I can’t see them,” the voice said. “You are in the maze after hours. Why?”  
“Ummm, If you can’t tell, I can’t find the door,” Sky said. “Plus I keep hitting every dead end in this place.”  
“Skylar. You are deeply scared,” the voice said. “I can sense it, you want to be with your brother, Arlin. You know that he is in danger, but you have no clue where he is.”  
Sky had tears forming in her eyes, she did want her brother. She just wanted to be back home with her father, and her brother. Where was Arlin?  
“What can you tell me?” Sky asked, failing to keep her voice steady.   
“Skylar, there is no reason for you to be sad. Come to me and I will help you,” the voice said.  
“Where are you?” Sky asked.  
“I am in the wall,” the voice said. “Walk into the wall on your right and you will find me there.” Sky did just that.  
When Sky walked in she saw what she was not expecting. There was a man standing there inside a room.   
“Welcome. To my chambers,” the man said. “This is where I see all in the maze.”  
“What is your name?” Sky said.   
“I am Zinjo. Keeper of the maze.”  
“Keeper of the maze?” Sky asked.  
Sky felt something strange in her sword. Arlin? Sky asked.  
“You are trying to contact your friend. That sword is different now. I wonder why?”  
“He might be in danger,” Sky tried to leave but she couldn’t. “Something could be wrong let me go!” Sky said tears going down her cheeks.   
“Not until you give me something that I want,” Zinjo said.  
“What do you want?” Sky asked crying.   
“I want your spirit,” Zinjo said, walking closer.  
Sky tried to walk away but she couldn’t move. She found chains wrapping around her tightly.  
“Please...” Sky said, barely being able to breathe.  
The chains wrapped tighter. Sky tried to breathe, but struggled. Tears ran down Sky’s cheeks.   
Zinjo looked at Sky. “You want to live?”   
Sky nodded. “Yes.” Sky could barely say that. “Just let me live.”  
“Alright,” Zinjo said.   
The chains released Sky. Sky fell to the ground gasping for air.  
“You will pay for….” Sky said.  
Zinjo waved his hand and a chain wrapped around Sky’s mouth. “Shhhh.”  
Sky tried to remove the chain, but Zinjo stopped her.   
“Now you listen to me, and we won’t have a problem. Okay?” Zinjo asked.   
Sky nodded.   
“Get up.”  
Sky got up, and looked at Zinjo.  
“Good.”  
Zinjo walked closer to Skylar.  
“It’s such a shame what I have to do to you,” Zinjo said laughing.  
Sky tried to run out of the room, but chains pulled her back.  
“Skylar. What did I tell you? Or I will have your soul,” Zinjo threatened.   
Sky tried to say something but came out as a bunch of words put together. Zinjo looked at Sky confused.   
Zinjo laughed. “You want to say something?”  
Sky looked away from Zinjo ignoring him. Sky wanted to get out of this place and find Brooklyn and Ace. Would they believe her? Should she even tell them? They were her friends. She should tell them.   
“...So which do you choose?” Zinjo asked.   
Sky kept on ignoring Zinjo. “I take that as the hard way.” Zinjo said he walked closer to Sky.  
Zinjo waved his hand and chains pulled Sky off the ground. Sky squirmed trying to get free. Zinjo pulled out a knife, when Skylar got the chain off her mouth.  
“Please don’t do this,” Sky begged.  
Zinjo stopped, “I’m going to ask this one more time, which do you choose?”  
Sky? Arlin asked through the sword.  
“Arlin! Help…” Sky started.  
“Shush Skylar. Who are you talking to?” Zinjo asked.  
“I’m telling you nothing,” Sky said.  
What Skylar, what’s happening! Tell me, Ariln yelled.  
The sword started shaking and it was glowing red. Zinjo was surprised when the blade came off the sword. The chains dropped off of Sky.

Running Skylar saw the exit, the blade chasing her. Sky ran as hard as she could.   
Almost there. Sky ran even harder. Tripping, Sky got up and ran hard again.   
10 feet away.  
9 feet away.  
When Sky was close enough she jumped, right as the blade exploded.   
A part of the blade hit Sky’s head hard, causing her to be unconscious.


	10. Nine

Brooklyn ran to Skylar.   
“Ace! Help!” Brooklyn shouted, as Ace ran to Sky.   
Sky laid there motionless. The part of the blade laid right by Sky’s head.  
“I don’t think she is awake,” Ace said, pointing at the piece of blade. “Look.”  
“What are we going to do?” Brooklyn asked. “She was in there for a while.”   
“First I think we should take her to her father,” Ace said. “He will know what to do.”   
“Good idea,” Brooklyn said.  
Ace picked up Skylar and started heading to the house.   
“Need any help?” Brooklyn asked.  
“I think I got it,” Ace said unsure.   
“Okay,” Brooklyn said.  
They reached the house. Brooklyn opened the door and they walked as fast as possible to the commons room.  
“Owen!” Ace shouted.  
They reached the common room, where they met Owen running toward them.   
“Owen, Sky is in danger!” Ace said.  
Owen took Sky from Ace. “What happened?” He asked.  
“All we know is she jumped out of the maze, when her sword exploded. We think a piece hit her head hard and that knocked her unconscious,” Brooklyn explained. “Right after that we came to you.”  
“Thank you for bringing my daughter,” Owen said.  
Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at Owen. Everyone went silent.   
“Let's go somewhere else,” Owen said. “Someplace with more privacy.”  
They followed Owen to a room, one that Brooklyn had not been in before.   
“So let me get this straight,” Owen said. “You just know what happened to Skylar when she jumped out of the maze?”   
“Yes,” Ace said.  
“Do you perhaps know anything that happened in the maze?” Owen asked in concern.  
“Ummm,” Brooklyn asked. “I kept hearing this voice inside the walls of the maze.”   
“Voices?” Owen asked.  
“It sounded like someone was talking to Sky,” Brooklyn said. “I think it said its name was Zinjo, but I don’t fully remember.”  
“This isn’t good,” Owen said in a quiet voice.   
“What isn’t good?” Ace asked.  
“That happened to a kid named Quinton, just before he died in a maze.”  
“Quinton,” Ace said, frowning.  
Brooklyn looked at Ace. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah,” Ace said, tears forming in his eyes.  
“Are you sure?” Brooklyn asked.  
“Yes I’m sure.” Ace said, running out of the room.  
Brooklyn turned to Owen. “Is Sky okay?”   
“I hope so,” Owen said, putting Sky down on a bed.  
Brooklyn walked and kneeled by Sky.   
“Should you go check on Ace?” Owen asked. “He seemed not himself, when I mentioned Quinton.”  
“Yeah I’ll go check on him,” Brooklyn said getting up.  
Brooklyn walked out of the room and headed to Ace’s room. When she reached the room, Brooklyn knocked and let herself in.  
“Ace?” Brooklyn said, finding Ace crying in the corner.  
“Go away,” Ace cried.  
Brooklyn went over and sat with Ace in the corner.   
“What’s wrong?” Brooklyn asked, putting an arm around Ace.  
Ace sniffed, “Quinton is dead.”   
“How do you know Quinton?” Brooklyn asked.  
“He’s my brother,” Ace cried. “I should have known he came here.”  
“Ace I’m so sorry,” Brooklyn said.   
“And now Skylar can die the same way Quinton died,” Ace said. “She is going to have to go in the maze again, and Zinjo is going to get her.”   
“Then we have to make sure Sky doesn’t go in the maze again,” Brooklyn said. “We have to help Sky escape if she has to.”  
“Okay,” Ace said, wiping tears from his face. “We should go see Sky.” Ace got up, so did Brooklyn.  
They went back to the room where Owen and Skylar are, and now Logan was now in the room with them.   
“Brooklyn, Ace,” Logan said when they entered.  
“Hey Logan,” Ace said. He still had marks on his face from the tears.   
“Is everything alright?” asked Owen.  
Brooklyn looked at Ace, who nodded.   
“Yes,” Brooklyn confirmed.   
“So what happened?” Logan asked looking over at Skylar.   
“When Sky jumped out of the maze, her sword was chasing her. Then it exploded, we think a piece hit her in the head, hard. Causing to knock her out,” Brooklyn explained. “We took her straight to Owen.”  
“Good choice,” Logan said. “And what happened between you and Ace?” Logan asked Brooklyn.   
“Ace’s brother, Quinton was killed in the maze. He was killed by Zinjo,” Brooklyn explained.   
“I’ve heard rumors about Zinjo,” Logan said. “And I hear that Skylar encountered him.”  
“That’s what we think,” Brooklyn said.  
Ace walked over to Skylar. “This is all my fault.”  
“No it’s not Ace,” Owen said. “This is Zinjo’s fault, not yours.”  
“Yes it is. If I didn’t go in the maze to save Sky that one time, she wouldn’t have to redo it. She wouldn’t be in a coma, and her head wouldn’t be bleeding,” Ace said.  
Owen walked over to Sky. “Her head is bleeding, Logan gets some bandages.”   
Logan ran out of the room to get the bandages. He ran back, “Here they are,” He said.  
Owen took the bandages from Logan and started to rap Skylar’s head.  
“Do you think she will be okay?” Ace asked Owen.  
Owen exhaled. “I sure hope so,” He said, putting a hand on Sky.  
Logan walked out of the room.   
“Ace,” Owen said. “I am really sorry about what happened to Quinton, it must be hard.”  
“It is,” Ace replied. “But I think I can get through it.”  
Brooklyn looked at Sky, and then to Owen, then Ace.   
“I will be right back,” Brooklyn said walking out of the room.  
Brooklyn walked to her and Skylar’s room. Brooklyn knew that Sky had kept the first sword she made glow under her bed.   
Brooklyn grabbed the sword, and took it. Brooklyn put the sword under her bed, just in case someone else knew about the sword. After she did that she went back to the room.  
“Brooklyn?” Ace asked. “Where were you?”  
Brooklyn quickly thought about a lie. “I had to go to the bathroom.”   
“Told you,” Owen said.  
“Yeah, Yeah I know,” Ace said.   
“Is anyone going to go in the maze again?” Brooklyn asked Owen.  
“Not that I know of,” Owen said.  
“Good,” Brooklyn said. “I don’t want anyone else to get hurt by Zinjo.”  
“That is a good point,” Owen said. “Hopefully no one signed up for the maze.”  
“What do you mean, sign up? We had a choice?” Ace asked angrily.  
“Well no,” Owen said. “Just a few of my slaves, who have been here the longest have a choice.”  
“That makes sense,” Ace said. “Somewhat.”  
“Has anyone else seen Zinjo?” Brooklyn asked. “I mean the ones that have been here the most.”  
“Well no,” Owen said. “The only people I can think of that have seen Zinjo are Skylar and Quinton.”  
Ace looked at Brooklyn. “You’re hiding something aren’t you?” he asked.  
Brooklyn turned red. “Me?”   
Did he know about the sword? No one did.  
“No Great Uncle Casper Joey,” Ace said. “Yes you.”  
“What makes you say that?” Brooklyn asked.  
“Well, it doesn’t take that long to go to the bathroom,” Ace said. “Where were you really?”  
“I told you the bathroom,” Brooklyn said. “Why do you want to know?”  
“Because I know you are hiding something,” Ace said. “What is it?”   
Brooklyn turned another shade of red.   
“Nothing,” Brooklyn lied.  
“Brooklyn if you are hiding something, tell us,” Owen said.  
“I’m not hiding anything,” Brooklyn said. “Truths.”  
“Okay,” Ace said. “Fine.”

“Well you two should get some rest,” Owen said when the sun went down.   
“Okay, goodnight,” Brooklyn said when she and Ace walked out of the room.   
Ace followed Brooklyn to her room.   
“I still know you’re hiding something,” he said.  
“Okay,” Brooklyn said. “But come in.” Brooklyn opened the door and walked in her room. Ace followed.   
Brooklyn got the sword from under her bed. “This is the first sword that Sky made glow.”  
Ace looked at it. “I thought the sword that she had was the first one.”   
“Wrong,” Brooklyn said. “She hid it.”   
“We might be able to contact...Arlin was it?” Ace said. “Yes it was Arlin, he is her friend.”  
“Good idea,” Brooklyn said. “But what if his sword exploded. You know like Sky’s did.”  
“We have to tell Owen,” Ace said. “It might help heal Sky.”  
“Yeah, but what if he punishes Sky when she wakes up,” Brooklyn said.  
“Why are you thinking about all the odds?” Ace asked.  
“Well you have to be prepared,” Brooklyn said.  
“Maybe if we sneak into that room and see if the sword will heal her,” Ace said. “Without Owen knowing.”  
“We can make a distraction,” Brooklyn said. “By the front door and then sneak in.”  
“Let’s do it,” Ace said.  
Brooklyn and Ace walked out of the room.   
“You go to Sky I’ll make the distraction,” Ace said.  
“Okay,” Brooklyn said.  
Brooklyn waited near the door to the room. She heard a loud noise, and Owen went charging out of the room. Ace came running.  
“I didn’t make the noise,” Ace said panting. “Someone broke in.”   
“Well let’s go,” Brooklyn said walking in the room.   
Brooklyn stood there frozen, when Ace walked in after her.  
“Brook…” Ace said as he got frozen with Brooklyn.  
Brooklyn could see two people. One person was pointing a sword at Brooklyn and Ace. The other was picking up Sky.  
“Now don’t move or make a sound,” said the first person.   
“Isa,” said the second person. “Those were the kids that were helping Skylar.”  
“Are you positive?” Isa asked.  
Brooklyn recognized the second person, as Axl.   
“Axl,” She whispered.  
“I said don’t say anything,” Isa said.  
“Isa!” Axl said. “Leave them alone.”  
“Fine,” Isa said, putting the sword away.  
“Remind me your names,” Axl asked.   
“I’m Brooklyn.”   
“And I am Ace.”  
“Well Ace, Brooklyn what happened to Skylar?” Axl asked.  
“Um…” Brooklyn said, making eye contact with Ace. “We believe it was Zinjo. The maze troll, thing.”  
Owen banged on the door to the room. Brooklyn found that the door had closed and locked.   
“Why are you here?” Ace asked. “What do you want with Skylar?”  
“That is nothing that involves you,” Axl said. “Now is it?”   
The door got loose, and Owen charged in.   
“Drop her!” He yelled.  
“She is not yours,” Axl said. “So why do you always act so protective around her?”  
“She is my daughter,” Owen said. “Not yours.”  
“You can’t prove that she is your daughter, now can you?” Axl asked.   
Owen looked defeated, how could he prove that Sky was his daughter.  
“Axl he is Sky’s father,” Brooklyn said.  
“Hush child,” Isa said, pointing the sword back at them.   
“Leave Ace and Brooklyn alone,” Owen said, getting in front of them.   
“Move,” Isa said. “Or we will harm Skylar.”  
“Touch her and you don’t want to know what happens,” Owen threatened.   
“Move!” Axl warned by pulling out a knife.   
Owen saw the knife and moved away from Brooklyn and Ace.  
“Good,” Isa said. “Now Brooklyn comes here.”  
Brooklyn looked at Ace, and then to Owen. Owen nodded and she moved forward.  
Isa held out a hand, and Brooklyn took it.   
“Ace you too,” Isa said.  
Ace walked forward and took the other hand.  
Brooklyn started feeling dizzy, and fell to the ground.   
“What did you do to her?” Owen asked.  
“Nothing really,” Isa said with a smile.  
“Tell me!” Owen shouted.  
Ace started feeling dizzy as well, and fell to the ground.  
“Owen came here,” Isa said.  
“Why?” Owen asked.  
“Just come here!” Isa shouted.  
“Not until you leave my daughter and her friends alone,” Owen said.   
“Fine,” Axl said, dropping Skylar.  
“And leave Brooklyn and Ace alone,” Owen said.  
“Sorry we can’t do that,” Isa said.  
“Leave them alone!” Owen shouted.  
Brooklyn and Ace groaned. Brooklyn was in so much pain, it felt like knives coming from all directions. Ace started coughing.   
“Owen if you don’t want me to do anything to them, I suggest you do what we say,” Isa said.   
“I will never listen to you,” Owen said. “You are trespassers to Zenic.”  
“Technically I did say I will be back and you will regret it,” Axl said.   
“And I told you I would do anything for my daughter,” Owen said.  
“Exactly,” Axl said. “So listen to us.”  
Owen took a deep breath and looked at the Skylar, “Okay.”  
“Good now come forward, and take my hand, Owen,” Isa said.  
Owen did just that. Behind Owen’s back, Axl picked up Skylar and ran out of the room.   
Brooklyn tried to break free but couldn’t.  
“You're trying to go against it,” Isa said looking at Brooklyn.   
Brooklyn tried harder and harder.   
“Stop it child,” Isa said.  
“Ace,” Brooklyn managed.   
Ace looked over at Brooklyn.   
“Go against her,” Brooklyn said right before the pain came.  
Brooklyn groaned badly.   
“Stop it boy,” Isa said. “Not you too.”  
Brooklyn also started going against it. Hopefully it could do something so she could get free and save Sky.  
Isa finally let go, and Brooklyn charged out of the room after Axl.  
“Axl!” Brooklyn yelled.   
Axl stopped and turned around to face her.   
“Drop Skylar,” Brooklyn said.   
“You are not supposed to be out here child,” Axl said.  
“One, I have a name. Two, Sky is not yours to take,” Brooklyn said as Ace met up with her. “Three, you can’t be here. Four, there is someone behind you. Five, watch out.”   
Axl seemed to not have heard the last two. Logan was standing behind Axl.  
“Give Skylar to me,” Logan said.  
Axl jumped and turned around to see Logan standing there.   
“Never,” Axl said.  
“Yes now,” Logan said  
“Fine,” Axl said, handing Skylar over.  
Logan grabbed Skylar and pointed his sword at Axl.   
“Now leave,” Logan said.   
Axl slowly backed up toward Brooklyn and Ace. Brooklyn had an idea of what Axl had in mind.  
Brooklyn pulled Ace to the side of the hall.   
“What are you doing?” Ace whispered.  
“I think I know what Axl has in mind. I think…” Brooklyn said.  
Axl grabbed Brooklyn and held the knife to her throat.  
“Axl. Let her go,” Logan said.  
“Not until you give me Skylar,” Axl said.  
Owen crawled out of the room.   
“Don’t do it Logan, Sky is too injured,” he said weekly. “I’m sorry Brooklyn.”   
“Let Brooklyn go Axl!” Ace shouted.  
Axl turned to face Ace.   
“Do you prefer you instead of Brooklyn?” he asked  
“Yes,” Ace replied.  
“No Ace don’t,” Brooklyn said. “Sky needs you.”  
“Hello?” someone said to Brooklyn. “Hello? Is anyone there?” she asked. “Is this Skylar? I need your help!”   
“Hello?” Brooklyn asked.  
“Who are you talking to?” Axl asked.  
“Um ...no one,” Brooklyn lied.   
“I need your help!” she screamed. “Is this Skylar? Her friend is dying.”  
“What? Dying? Who are you?” Brooklyn asked.  
“Hush Brooklyn,” Axl said, kicking Brooklyn.  
“My name’s Bailey! Are you Skylar?” Bailey yelled.  
“No,” Brooklyn repiled. “Sky is in a coma, a really bad coma.”  
“I said hush,” Axl said, kicking harder.  
Brooklyn kicked back hard. Axl held Brooklyn tighter and pulled the knife to her throat.  
“Now hush Brooklyn,” Axl warned.   
“Don’t do this to her,” Ace begged. “Please.”  
Axl took the knife away and pointed it at Ace, “Just shut up.”  
Ace put his hands up in surrender.  
“Good,” Axl said. Moving the knife back to Brooklyn.   
“Axl,” Owen said. “Leave Brooklyn alone.” He said getting up.  
Isa walked out of the room.   
“Where do you think you're going?” Isa asked, kicking Owen to the ground again.  
“Anyway,” Axl said, facing Logan. “I will make you a deal.”  
“What’s the deal?” Logan asked.  
“I’ll give you Brooklyn for Skylar,” Axl said. “Or I keep Brooklyn and you keep Skylar.”  
“Never!” Ace shouted charging to Axl, ready to tackle him. “Brooklyn move!” he jumped at Axl.  
Isa jumped in front of Ace knocking him down to the ground.   
“Ace,” Brooklyn said. “Don’t do…”  
“Brooklyn,” Axl interrupted. “Don’t you know how to shut up?”  
Bailey? Brooklyn thought. She thought if Sky could communicate through her mind couldn’t she.   
There was no reply.   
Isa tackled Ace, pinning him to the ground.  
Logan put Skylar behind him, and ran to Ace.   
Isa shocked Logan off and picked up Ace by the throat, throwing him against the wall. Axl moved his hand to sneeze.  
“Ace!” Brooklyn screamed when Isa kicked him.   
Isa turned to Brooklyn. She walked over to Axl and whispered something.   
Axl nodded.  
Owen got on his feet again, right as Edger came into the hallway.  
“What is going on?” Edger asked. “It’s late you know.”  
“Edger,” Brooklyn said. “Get Skylar and get out.”  
Edger looked over at Sky, and ran to her. Before long he was running away with her.   
“Brooklyn dear,” Isa said. “Would you come with me?”  
“No,” Brooklyn said as a pain came in her arm. She had noticed that Axl had cut her arm. Why did she talk?  
“Well do you have a choice?” Isa asked.  
“Not really,” Brooklyn said, bowing her head.  
“That’s right,” Isa said. “Now, let me ask this again, Will you come with me?”  
Brooklyn hesitated, and looked over at Ace who mouthed: Don’t do it.  
“Um…” Brooklyn said. The pain got worse as blood covered Brooklyn’s shirt.   
“Um what?” Isa asked impatiently.  
“I don’t want to,” Brooklyn said. “But I know you will force me.”  
“That’s right,” Isa said.   
Ace jumped at Isa, tackling her to the ground. Logan came up behind Axl and grabbed his neck.  
“Let go of Brooklyn,” Logan said.  
“Nev..” Axl began.  
Logan held tighter. “Let her go.”  
“Okay,” Axl said letting go of Brooklyn.   
Brooklyn grabbed her arm where it was bleeding. Isa got Ace off of her.   
Isa charged for Brooklyn and grabbed her. It took a minute for Brooklyn to realize what was going on.   
Brooklyn sneezed.  
That must have scarred Isa, because she let go of Brooklyn for a split second.   
“Logan,” Owen said. “We need to get Ace and Brooklyn out of here.”  
“I know,” Logan said. “But I don’t know how we can get past Axl and Isa.”  
Edger came back in the hallway.  
“Edger?” Logan asked. “Where is Sky?”  
Edger moved toward Logan and whispered something to him.  
“Oh,” Logan said. “Wait, what?”  
“In the thing,” Edger said.   
“Oh okay,” Logan replied less confused.  
Brooklyn closed her eyes, blocking everything out. She thought if she could concentrate she might be able to contact Bailey again.   
Bailey? I..I’m scared. Brooklyn thought.  
Brooklyn waited for an answer. Brooklyn really wanted Bailey to answer. She needed to figure out how and why Arlin was dying.   
Bailey please answer. Brooklyn pleaded.   
“Brooklyn!” Ace yelled. “Watch out!”  
Brooklyn opened her eyes right as she got tackled by Axl. Axl held out a knife toward Brooklyn.  
“Make another move and I will slit her throat,” Axl warned.   
Ace looked like he was tired. “Please just leave her be.”   
“Wait so Skylar can’t help us?” Bailey asked. “Please…”  
“Wait Bailey!” Brooklyn said a little too loud.  
“Shut up, Brooklyn,” Isa said.  
“I’m sorry,” Brooklyn apologized.  
“That’s right, you better be,” Isa said.  
Isa walked over and put a white cloth over her eyes. What was happening? Was she being kidnapped? She was forced to her feet and started walking, with Axl’s hands on her shoulders.   
“Hey you leave…” Ace yelled right as he left.


	11. Ten

Bailey? Bailey please answer, Brooklyn said in her mind.   
Brooklyn had been chained up and an iron clamp around her neck. Brooklyn was scared out of her mind. She didn’t know what was going on, or where she was.   
Bailey talks through your mind...please. I’m scared, Brooklyn pleaded.   
How am I supposed to talk through my mind? No. This is my imagination, thought Bailey.  
Brooklyn started crying, she wanted to be with someone besides Axl and Isa to be with her.   
Bailey, I’m scared, Brooklyn cried.   
Brooklyn, she thought.Where are you? We need to get Arlin to Skylar. Or else he will die.  
What? I..I don’t know where I am. I’m really scared, Brooklyn cried.   
Brooklyn wait there! she thought. I think I know how to get to you!   
Okay, but please hurry, Brooklyn thought.  
There is a legend about a boy and a girl. It is said to happen when all of Avor and all seven lands are on the brink of destruction, he and his friend will save them. Their names are Skylar, and Arlin. Bailey said looking at the book. Are you from the seven lands?  
Um..I. I mean yes but I think I am being kidnapped. I am in chains and there is an iron thing around my neck, Brooklyn thought.   
This is great! Thanks Brooklyn… Arlin may be saved, said Bailey.  
Um, what exactly happened to Arlin? Brooklyn asked.  
There was no answer.   
Someone had come over to Brooklyn and forced her to her feet. They started leading her somewhere.   
“Do you really think she will survive the Dusk Territory?” said what sounded like Isa.   
“She will be fine don’t worry,” said another voice that was Axl. “We will leave her here, and if she dies she dies.”  
“But what if you know what comes?” Isa asked.  
“Then it gets her,” Axl said. “If the Nebula doesn't come she will be fine.”  
“What about starvation?” Isa asked.  
“Come on, let's go,” Axl said.   
Axl had thrown Brooklyn down to the ground and chained her to something. 

After what felt like forever, Brooklyn was sure they had left her there to die.   
She was starving. She couldn’t see anything, and the iron clamp around her neck was digging into the back of her neck.   
Brooklyn just sat there crying and scared. She wanted to be back in Zenic with Sky, Ace, Owen, and the other people there.   
Brooklyn heard something coming toward her. It sounds like the…

Sky woke up panting. She tried to sit up but she was aching all over.   
“D-dad?” She asked faintly.  
Sky heard footsteps coming into the room. Sky looked over to see Ace. How did he have a black eye?   
“Ace?” Sky asked.  
Ace looked up and he brightened up. It was like Sky waking up was the best part of his day.   
“What happened to your eye?” Sky asked.  
“Well let’s just say Brooklyn got kidnapped by Axl and Isa and I got in a fight with them. They left with her,” Ace explained looking down. “I could have saved her!”  
“It’s okay, Ace,” Sky said. “I bet you did your hardest.”   
“No I didn’t!” Ace cried. “They took her!”   
“Ace, listen,” Sky said. “We will find her.”  
“But you were passed out for 5 days, Sky,” Ace said. “You are probably exhausted.”   
“I’m really not,” Sky said. “Is Owen around?”  
“Um, he is in the commons room,” Ace said. “Last I checked.”  
“Okay,” Sky said Sky tried to get up again, but failed.  
“Want help?” Ace asked for help from Sky up.  
“Thanks,” Sky said, leaning on Ace.  
“You're always welcome,” Ace said.   
Ace helped Sky to the commons room….more like Skylar laying on Ace as he struggled to get to the commons room. Owen was as normal sitting in his chair. When Owen saw Sky he stood up and walked to Sky. He threw an arm around Sky.  
Logan came over and hugged Sky.  
Sky all of a sudden realized what had happened.   
“Wait Brooklyn?” she asked.  
“Sky, Brooklyn got kidnapped by Axl and Isa,” Owen said.   
“What?” Sky said, feeling unsteady. “Do you know where Brooklyn is now?”   
“No,” Owen said. “I wish.”  
“Okay,” Sky said.  
Sky got up the nerve to tell Owen about Zinjo.   
“Dad,” Sky said. “Can I talk to you in private?”  
“Of course,” Owen helped Sky to a room. “What’s up?”  
“The maze,” Sky said. “The troll, his name is Zinjo.”  
“I heard about him,” Owen said.  
“How?” Sky asked.  
“Brooklyn said she heard someone talking,” Owen explained. “She said it sounded like it was serious.”   
“Wait how did Brooklyn find out about Zinjo?” Sky asked out of breath.  
“Skylar, are you sure you're okay?” Owen asked.  
Sky took a couple of deep breaths. “I think so.”  
Owen gave Sky a hug.   
“You will always be mine,” he said, running his fingers through Sky’s hair.   
“I love you,” Sky said.  
“Not as much as I love you,” Owen replied.  
A knock came on the door. Owen didn’t get it and neither did Sky. They didn’t want to break the moment.   
Knock, knock, knock, but this time it was harder.  
“Hold on!” Owen shouted.   
“Sir, this is urgent!” someone shouted back.  
Groaning Owen let go of Sky and answered the door, “Yes?”   
“There is someone to see you by the name of Emilia. They need you now,” the person said.   
“I’ll be right there,” Owen said motioning for Sky to follow.   
Owen and Sky walked back out to the commons room. Right as promised there was a person pacing back and forth waiting for Owen.  
“Owen? Where have you been?” The person asked, obviously it was Emilia.   
“So sorry, I was just dealing with someone who has not been doing their work,” Owen lied. “Now Skylar gets back to work!”  
Sky was so confused right now she just walked away and tried to find Ace.   
“Sky,” Ace said, wiping down a table.   
Sky walked over to Ace.   
“Who is that?” Sky asked, pointing at Emilia.   
“Don’t point. And don’t let her see you not working,” Ace said.  
“Okay?” Sky said he was still confused. “So why does she need my dad?”  
Emilia must have seen Sky pointing because she charged over and grabbed Skylar by the arm. “Owen obviously this child needs a worse punishment.”  
“Well what do you want with my da- I mean Owen?” Skylar asked.  
“Da what? Is Owen your protector or something?” Emilia asked.  
“No not really,” Skylar replied.  
“Not really huh? Owen, who is this child?” Emilia asked.  
“Just a slave,” Owen said.   
“No, lady, whoever you are Owen is my fa-” Skylar began.  
“Who I am?” Emilia asked. “I am Emilia, the person who makes slavery posible. That includes seeing how well all the slave owners are doing and seeing how they are handling the slaves. You may continue.”   
“Anyway what I was saying Lady..Owen is my fa-” Sky said.  
“Were you not listening to a word I was saying?” Emilia asked.  
“Emilia doesn't talk to Sky that way,” Owen said. “She is my daughter.”  
Emilia started to laugh. “What kind of father puts their own child into slavery?”  
Skylar yanked her arm away and ran to Owen.   
Owen hugged Skylar tightly then faced Emilia. “The question is: When do you get to know people’s rights? And why did you force me to be a slave owner? Huh? Answer that.”   
Ace and Sky exchanged looks.   
Wow, Ace mouthed.  
I know, Sky mouthed back.   
“Well Owen, listen,” Emilia said, walking towards Sky and Owen. “You can’t treat slaves like this. You treat them worse.”   
That Almost sounded like Emilia was about to give up. But as always she never did.  
“Emilia I understand but this is my daughter you’re talking about,” Owen said.  
“Owen you keep that attitude up and I take away your slave rights and take Skylar for myself,” Emilia warned.   
“You can’t do that!” Owen yelled.  
“Oh yeah,” Emilia said, “Watch me.” She grabbed Skylar’s arm and started pulling her to the door.  
“Dad!” Sky shouted in fear.   
Owen ran at Emilia, but before he could reach her, they were out the door.   
“Let go of me!” Sky said, trying to get away.  
“Be quiet,” Emilia said, still pulling Sky towards a wagon.   
“No, I said let go of me,” Sky repeated.   
“Ugh! Children!” Emilia mumbled madly.   
“I’m no child you are!” Sky yelled, kicking Emilia hard.  
Emilia let go, and Sky ran to Owen scared. Owen put an arm around Sky calming her down.   
“It’s okay I got you.” Owen said calmly.   
Skylar calmed down and started breathing slowly.   
Emilia came up behind Sky and reached for her. Owen looked up and kicked Emilia down to the ground, then stepped on her chest.   
“Leave her alone,” Owen warned.  
“Never,” Emilia gasped. “I will remove your title to being a slave owner, and then Skylar will be mine.”   
Sky looked at Emilia, and that was a mistake. Emilia grabbed Owen’s foot and yanked him down. Emilia got up and kicked Owen in the face.   
Ace came running out of the house to Sky.   
“Are you okay?” he asked her.   
“Yeah, but Owen’s not,” Sky said looking down at Owen just before Emilia grabbed Sky again.   
“Emilia stop!” Ace said firmly.  
“Why should I listen to a child?” Emilia asked.   
“Because,” Ace said, having to think about what he was going to say.  
“Because what?” Emilia asked.  
“Because, I said because,” Ace said, regretting that.   
Emilia started laughing. “Because you said because? Huh?”   
Ace gulped, “Yep.”  
“Well give me a better answer or I take Skylar here,” Emilia challenged.   
“Uhh, Well umm Sky has her father here,” Ace said.   
“And?” Emilia asked.  
“And Sky belongs here her mark is for here and nowhere else,” Ace proved.  
“So what can we change that? Now can we?” Emilia said.  
“Well yes, but..” Ace started.  
“You know what, I’m done here, you can live without Sky,” Emilia said, starting to pull Sky as hard and fast to a wagon.   
They reached the wagon and Emilia threw Sky in it and ran to the front. The wagon started pulling away.  
Ace started running towards the wagon hoping to catch up. Sky stood at the back of the wagon ready to jump.   
“Skylar! Don’t jump! You’ll hurt yourself!” Ace yelled.   
Emilia must have heard Ace because she came to the back of the wagon and pulled Sky away from the edge.   
“Let go of me!” Sky said running to the back of the wagon. Without thinking Sky jumped. 

Sky found herself in front of a house, where a person was standing in front of Sky helping her up and bringing her inside.   
When they were inside the man who was about her age, maybe a year or two older. Offered Sky some water, and she answered yes.  
“Well, my name is Hatrydal Wranharice. And who can I claim you are?” He asked.  
“My name is Skylar, most people call me Sky.”   
Sky took a sip of water.   
“Well Skylar, why were you jumping off a moving wagon?” Hatrydal asked.  
“Well I was being kidnapped again and I didn’t want to leave where I was,” Sky explained.   
“Huh interesting,” Hatrydal said. “Where are you from?”  
“I’m not from around here,” Sky said.  
“Of course. No one is, I’m the only living soul except for my animals who live on this side of town,” Hetrydal said. “So don’t feel bad if you are not from around here.”   
“No I mean I’m not from this world,” Sky said. “I got kidnapped and brought as a slave.”   
“Not from this world?” Hatrydal asked.   
“I was sleeping in a tree after school and the next thing I know I am tied to a chair. Now people are after me, my friend Brooklyn has been kidnapped, I don’t know how to get back to Zenic,” Sky explained.  
“Zenic you say?” Hatrydal asked.   
“Yes.”  
“And you were brought as a slave?”  
“Yes.”   
“And you say you were sleeping in a tree when you got kidnapped?”  
“Yes.”  
“Are you going to keep saying yes to all the questions that I ask?”  
“Depends.”  
Hatrydal started laughing. “You’re amazing, did anyone ever tell you?”  
“No…,” Sky said, never really realizing it.  
“Well they should,” Hatrydal said. “You should rest, I will show you a room.” Hatrydal got up and started walking down the hallway.   
Sky followed.   
Hatrydal entered a room, “This should do.” He said leaving.   
Sky sat down on the bed and almost instantly fell asleep. 

Sky awoke to someone shaking her awake. She sat up and looked towards the window.   
“C'mon we need to get out of here,” Ace said.  
“Ace? What are you doing here?” Sky asked.  
“Shhh..”   
Hatrydal entered the room fast, “Hey who are you?”   
Ace pulled Sky next to him. “Who are you?”  
Hatrydal huffed. “I asked you first.”  
“Well I asked you second.”  
“I’m Hatrydal. Now what do you want with Skylar?”  
Sky got away from Ace. “It’s okay Hatrydal he is just a friend. But Ace what are you doing here?”  
“After I couldn't catch up with the wagon, I ran back to Zenic and told Owen what had happened. He told me to show him the way the wagon went, so I did. When we were walking he saw you go down the hall. After studying the house it grew dark and here we are,” Ace explained.   
“Wait Owen is here?” Sky asked.  
Owen came up behind Hatrydal and put a knife to his neck.  
“Dad please don’t,” Sky pleaded.   
Owen ignored Sky. “Why is Skylar here with you?”  
“I was just helping her,” Hatrydal said. “Honest.”   
Owen looked at Sky. “Was he helping you?”   
“No he was a flying unicorn I found, yes he was and still is helping me,” Sky said.


	12. Eleven

Sky woke up with a start, looking out the window it was bright outside. Has Ace really come? Why was Owen acting weird in her dream?   
Hatrydal came into the room and looked at Sky, “Good you’re awake, breakfast is ready.”  
Sky was glad to see Hatrydal okay. “Okay.”  
Sky got out of bed and went to the window. Sky saw something move from one bush to another bush.  
Sky quickly moved away from the window and went to breakfast.   
“What kind of animals do you have?” Sky asked after they sat down and started eating.   
“You know…” before Hatrydal could finish a wolf pup came running inside. “Ah Sapphire come here,” he said reaching a hand out for the pup to sniff.   
“She is so cute,” Sky said, picking up Sapphire.   
“I found her on the side of the road one time,” Hatrydal said.   
“And you took her in.”  
“Indeed.”   
Skylar took a bite of her toast.   
The toast made Sky think of her world. Was she ever going to get back home? See her mother again?Or even her brother? Sky tried not to think about it too much, but the toast tasted exactly like the toast at home.   
When Sky was younger she hated toast. She couldn’t stand the taste of butter on the bread. One time her best friend Ava decided to do a challenge of guessing the food. When it was Sky’s turn to guess Ava gave her toast and Sky fell in love with the taste and started having it every day for breakfast.   
Hatrydal looked over and Sky, and Sky looked at Hatrydal. Sky never really noticed his grayish bluish eyes.   
“Have you ever heard of the society of the half-elf people?” Hatrydal asked.   
“No.”  
“Well would you like to learn about it?” Hatrydal asked. “Or even join it?”  
“Okay I can check it out,” Sky said. “What is it about?”  
“Well our leader is Amelraera Valrora,” Hatrydal explained.  
“Who now?”  
“Amelraera Valrora.”  
“Amelraera Valrora right?”  
“Yes.”  
“What else can you tell me?”  
Hatrydal took a sip of water and then wiped his lips. “The society is trying to hunt down an animal called the Nebula. But the society of the half-elf people is a weird thing. You see we are all half-elves.”  
“You’re a half-elf?”  
“Yes, but when I was young it was taken from me by the Prime of Agriculture,” Hatrydal looked down at his food and picked at it. “He is the lord of all lords in all seven lands combined.”   
“Why did he do that?”  
“Well I was the most powerful half-elf. He Wanted to have all the power. You know he is one of those people who needs to have everything.”  
Sky nodded.   
“So anyway he is one of those people. And when he found out that I had power he captured me. He took me off my powers and left me to die, but luckily the society of the half-elf people rescued me.”   
“So society is a good thing for you,” Sky summarized.  
“Indeed it is,” Hatrydal replied nodding.   
“So you want me to check it out?” Sky checked.  
“It is up to you, but I would love it if you did,” Hatrydal said.  
“Okay I’ll check it out,” Sky said, finishing her toast.   
Sky got up and put her dishes in the sink and washed up.   
“Okay it’ll be a couple of hours on the horse to get there,” Hatrydal explained. “Have you ever ridden a horse before?”  
“No,” Sky replied honestly.   
“Well come out back and I’ll show you how it is done,” Hatrydal said smiling.   
“Okay,” Sky said, walking outside and around the house to the back.  
Sky looked around and she saw miles of fields in all directions. Taking a deep breath, Sky smelled fruit nearby.   
Sky looked around and saw a tree with round looking things on it. One of the balls was reddish pinkish with bubbles all around it. While the others had orangish pinkish without bubbles all around it.   
Sky walked up to the tree and assuming the orangish pinkish one was ripe she reached up to grab one of them.   
“I wouldn’t eat that one if I were you,” Hatrydal called.  
“Why?” Sky called back.  
“Because that one is not ripe,” Hatrydal explained.   
“Oh,” Sky said and caught up with Hatrydal. “So this society of the half-elf people, where is it?”   
“Through the woods and up the mountain.”   
“Through the woods and up the mountain?”  
Hatrydal let out a laugh. “I’m just messing with you. It’s just down the hill.” He pointed towards an incoming hill.  
“Oh,” Sky punched him playfully.   
Hatrydal had these adorable grayish bluish eyes, that Skylar thought were cute.   
“Hey! What was that for?” Hatrydal laughed.   
“For confusing me.”   
They walked to the top of the hill and stood there for a few minutes. Sky took in a deep breath inhaling the fresh air. The sun was rising, shining orange, pink, and red in the blue sky.   
Hatdrydal looked down at Skylar’s hand and took it in his.   
Sky looked down and started to blush. Down the hill there was a camp like Hatdrydal had promised.   
“Is that it?” Sky asked to Hatdrydal.  
“It is,” He replied. “C’mon I want you to meet someone.”   
“Okay.”   
They started down the hill, they were still holding each other's hand.   
A boy about Hatrydal’s age, so a couple years older than Sky, came running towards them.   
“Rydal you were gone for two days and you already found you a girlfriend, unbelievable,” the boy said, sounding like he was joking.   
“Haha very funny Zay,” Hatrydal said.  
“So Rydal who is this fine girl?” Zay asked.  
“This is Skylar, Skylar this is Zayden,” Hatrydal introduced.  
“Wait so your nickname is Rydal,” Sky asked Hatrydal.  
“Yeah, yeah I know Zay gave it to me,” Rydal said.   
“Well I’m stuck with Zay,” Zayden replied, punching Rydal lightly.  
Sky laughed, they looked like they were good friends.   
“Well Skylar, nice to meet you. Rydal the council has been waiting for you. If you want to go I’ll take Skylar to one of the rooms,” Zay suggested.   
“What? No way I’m taking her there myself, after I introduced her to the council,” Rydal said.  
“Okay but I’m going with you,” Zay said.  
They started walking towards the center of the camp. There was a giant fire in the center, burning. Sky held Rydal’s hand tighter because she wasn’t sure where they were.   
“Sky it’s okay,” Rydal whispered to her.   
Hatrydal walked in front of Sky, still holding her hand tightly. Rydal did this to protect Sky.  
“Finally Hatrydal where have you been?” a woman said from a pedestal.   
Hatrydal got down on one knee and bowed his head. “I’m sorry Amelraera. It won’t happen again, I promise.”  
“It's better not. So tell me where have you been?” Amelraera asked.  
“I...I was with someone ...someone I brought with me,” Rydal replied, not looking up.  
Sky took a step back getting scared. Zayden got in front of Sky, blocking her from Amelraera’s view.  
“No one Amelraera, she ran away before she climbed down the hill,” Zay said.   
“Zayden. You are such a bad liar,” Amelraera said. “Tell me the truth now or you’ll regret you ever came here.”   
Zay quickly got down on one knee and bowed his head just like Rydal was doing. That was a bad idea because Amelraera looked straight at Sky.   
“Hatrydal, who is this person?” Amelraera asked.  
“Her name is Skylar, please don’t hurt her. She was who I found,” Rydal said getting up and backing up to reach for Sky’s hand.  
Rydal pulled Skylar in close to him wrapping his arm around her.   
Amelraera sighed, “Only if she promises to the oath.”  
Sky looked up at Rydal worried that she might not be able to be with him.   
“What oath?” Sky asked Rydal.  
“The oath is what keeps this society alive and secret. That reminds me of Hatrydal right after this meeting check on our...guest,” Amelraera said before Rydal could, eyeing Skylar.   
“Yes ma'am,” Rydal replied.   
“Now Skylar, do you promise not to say anything and I mean anything at all about this Society. If you say anything we will have to kill you, understand?” Amelraera asked Sky.  
“Understood,” Sky said nervously.   
“Can we leave now?” Rydal asked.  
“Yes you may,” Amelraera asked, turning and leaving.  
Rydal led Sky and Zay towards one of the buildings. This building was blue and was a circular building. They walked up to it and Zay knocked gently opening the door.  
“Hey Brook, feeling any better?” Zay asked.  
Sky thought the name Brook sounded familiar.   
“A little better,” a voice said from the building.  
Sky and Rydal walked in and Sky stopped staring at the girl.   
Skylar and the girl were staring at each other and Brooklyn ran up and hugged Sky tightly.   
“You’re okay,” Brooklyn said.   
Sky hugged back, she still couldn’t believe it was Brooklyn.   
“Wait,” Zay said. “You two know each other?”  
“Yes,” Sky said.   
“Sky?” Rydal asked.  
“Yeah,” Sky replied, grabbing Rydal’s hand.  
“How do you know her?” Rydal asked.  
“We are friends and we met in Zenic,” Sky answered.  
“Wait is Ace okay?” Brooklyn asked.  
Sky looked down at the scratch on her arm from jumping out of a moving wagon. Sky couldn’t help remembering that Ace was running after the wagon and She never saw Ace after that.  
“He….he is okay...I think,” Skylar said.  
“Okay.”   
Zay grabbed something from under Brooklyn’s bed, and handed it to Sky. “I was told this might be yours?”  
Sky stared down at the sword then up at Rydal then to Brooklyn.   
“You took it?” Sky asked Brooklyn.  
“I thought it might help you, when you got knocked out. And when I had it I started talking to someone named Bailey,” Brooklyn explained.  
“Wait Bailey? Did you talk to Arlin too or no?” Sky asked.  
“No I didn’t,” Brooklyn said.  
“Oh,” Sky said, looking down and Rydal pulled her in close.  
“Hey it’s getting late, Brooklyn get some rest. And Sky I’ll take you to my house to sleep,” Rydal said.  
“Okay night Brooklyn,” Sky said.   
“Goodnight,” Brooklyn repiled.   
Rydal, Sky, and Zay walked out of the round house.


	13. Twelve

Skylar woke up with Rydal’s arms around her. Sky smiled and put her hand on one of Rydal’s arms.   
“Mmmm,” Rydal said as if he was asleep.  
Sky turned to look at Rydal. His hair was all messed up and cute. Skylar layed there thinking about what her mom was doing right now. Were they scared when they noticed that her daughter was missing?   
How did her friends react when she disappeared? Or did they even care that she was missing? Sky couldn’t stop thinking of stuff from back home, she kinda wished she was never kidnapped but at the same time she was glad to be kidnapped. She got to meet her dad, and she made new friends.   
Sky sighed, she missed the birds that chirp in the morning. She missed her parents, she missed her family and friends. Was she ever going to get home to her family and friends? Or even her brother again?   
Rydal made a huffing noise and then woke up.  
“What time is it?” he asked.  
“How am I supposed to know?” Sky answered.   
“You’re not,” Rydal said and then sat up. “Want to go get something to eat?”  
“Sure.”  
They walked out of the house and started down the street when all of the sudden an earthquake happened, and the street broke under their feet. Sky screamed as they fell into a chamber, an underground cave like thing.  
Rydal held on to Sky tightly as they hit the ground.  
“Owww,” Sky moaned.   
“Are you alright?” Rydal asked Sky.  
“I think so,” Sky said looking up but didn’t see the hole where they fell from. Skylar saw a sky that wasn’t like the one she just saw two minutes ago.   
“Hello?” Rydal shouted.   
“Do you even think anyone is here?” Sky asked.  
“I don’t know!” Rydal complained.   
They got up and started to walk around. This is not Earth or the seven lands. They continued walking until they got to this giant tree looking thing.   
It was a tree but it had house-like-things sticking out of it.   
“Rydal what is that?” Sky asked.  
No reply.  
“Rydal?” Sky asked, looking around. “Rydal!”  
Rydal was nowhere to be seen.   
Where could he have gone?


End file.
